A Twilight Carol
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Set after Edward left in NM. A letter to Santa prompts an intervention Dickens' style to step in. After being visited by ghosts separately, both Bella and Edward going on journeys through the others' past, present and future. They will not make the journey alone. Will Edward learn anything? Bella? What about Miss Rose? Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol with a Twilight twist.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do not own A Christmas Carol. Charles Dickens does.**

**Prologue:**

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**No matter what others say, I still believe in you. What I want for Christmas is something my whole family needs. You see, Edward needs Bella back. He's lost without her. His leaving her was a big mistake. **_

_**He's not the only one suffering; my whole family is feeling her lost. No one has been happy since we left Forks. Bella is the missing link in our family. I think, we all need her, not just Edward. Though, he needs her the most.**_

_**He's a good guy and deserves to be happy. He just needs a wake-up call, or even a miracle.**_

_**Miracles can happen at Christmas, right? Why not for us? **_

_**Thank you, Santa. I know you will come through for me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Your favorite Cullen**_

**A/N:**

**So which Cullen do you think wrote the letter? Will it work? **

**Thank you for reading and looking forward to reviews!**

**Synopsis:**

**Set after Edward left in New Moon.**

**A letter to Santa prompts an intervention Dickens' style to step in. After being visited by ghosts separately, both Bella and Edward going on journeys through the other's past, present and future. **

**They will not make the journey alone. Edward will be joined by the females of his family. While Bella is joined by the Cullen men.**

**Will Edward learn anything? Bella? What about Miss Rose?**

**Charles Dickens's A Christmas Carol with a Twilight twist.**


	2. CH 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 1: (EPOV)**

The wind and the rain hit the abandoned building, hard. It shook the flimsy walls of the attic that I have taken refuge in Río. I watched from the window as the rain came down, making everything look as miserable as I felt.

I wondered if it was raining where she was. It almost always did. I let out a heavily sigh. I wondered if she had already moved on. I hoped she had. Perhaps, I could go back to see if she was happy.

I shook my head again. If I did that, I would never leave. I couldn't do that to her, I promised I wouldn't. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"You have brought this on yourself."

My eyes shot open as I glanced around. Who was here and how did I not hear them coming? I turned to see an older woman standing a few feet away from me.

She had soft white hair in a bun and was wearing a dress that was out of fashion. I'm not sure how out of fashion since that wasn't my thing. I would need Alice for that.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked, realizing I couldn't read her mind. There had been only one other that this happened with and this woman wasn't her.

"I am the one who will help you set thing right. As for who I am, that is best to be left unsaid." She smiled at me, but looked unhappy at the same time.

"And why, should I trust you?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"You can stop trying to read my mind. I am a ghost that has come with a warning," she answered me. "Are you familiar with Charles Dickens?"

"Yes, I have read his works." I nodded, curious to where this was going.

"And you realize the date?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

The way she was looking at me reminded me of her. It was her eyes that haunted me. I listened to sounds from the surrounding houses and realized that it was Christmas Eve.

I should call Esme, I thought. She'll be upset, that I'm not home for Christmas.

"Yes, I know the date. Are you telling me I'm going to be visited by three spirits?" I scoffed.

"Something like that." She smirked at me. "Mr. Dickens had some things right, but not everyone needs to be shown the same way." She folded her hands in front of her.

"Look, I know my past, I know my present, and I could give a hell about my future," I snarled.

"Watch your tone with me, young man," she reprimanded. "Who said, you would be learning about yourself. It's not yourself, you need to see."

"Then who?" My patience was wearing thin.

"Isabella," she answered simply.

I froze, before I started to shake my head adamantly.

"No, that's not going to happen." I glared at her to find her glaring back at me.

Clearly she wasn't afraid of me. But if she was a spirit, then why would she be, I probably couldn't hurt her.

"You will. It's not an option you have to take," her voice rang out, any earlier warmness was gone.

I wondered if I should be worried about if she could actually hurt me.

"You think you may know all the answers and what is best. Are you worried that you might find out that you're wrong? You wanted to see how she was doing and if she was happy, here is your chance. What do you have to lose?"

I sighed in frustration. Maybe this is what I get for not hunting often enough. Maybe she was just a delusion. If I agreed, maybe she would go away.

"Fine, I will go," I agreed. "So when should I expect these spirits?" I sighed uncrossing my arms.

"Again, so quick to assume. There are no other spirits, per say. However, you will not make your journey alone. Keep your mind open and you may learn something." With that she vanished.

"Finally," I murmured as I stared out the window.

"Where the hell are we," a voice snarled behind me.

I turned sharply once again.

"Rose, language," Esme scolded.

Standing behind me were the three women of my family.

"Edward, is this seriously how you have been living?" Alice looked around in disgust.

"Well, no one invited you," I answered.

She glared at me but remained silent. Our relationship has been strained as of late. She was angry that I left and ordered her to never look.

"Oh, Edward." Esme ran up to me at vampire speed. She pulled me into a tight hug.

I hugged her back because I was sorry that I've worried her.

_You haven't been hunting. I've been so worried about you._

"I'm sorry, Esme," I sighed.

"It's time for you to come home," she pleaded looking up with me with sad eyes.

I hated that I was hurting her, too.

"I can't," I told her.

I loved my family but couldn't they understand the hurt I felt surrounded by happy couples, knowing that I couldn't be with the one I loved the most.

It was different when I didn't know what I was missing. But now it was torture.

"You're so selfish. You've destroyed our family, over this girl," Rose raged.

"That's rich. You're calling me selfish." I snarled at her.

She scowled at me in utter disgust.

"Enough, I would like to know how we got here and why. I would hope that it's to bring you back home," Esme interrupted trying to bring peace to the situation.

"I am not going back, Esme. Not right now. I knew my mood was affecting everyone, that's why left. It's not something that's going to change soon." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Then what are we doing here," Rose whined, like the spoiled brat that she was.

"We are spending time with Scrooge, as he needs to go on his journey, just like in the Christmas Carol," Alice spoke up for the first time in a long time.

I opened my eyes and looked at her wondering how much she has seen. She was blocking me by singing Christmas carols in her head, backwards, and in German.

"What do you mean? We're going to see the life history of Edward and how much of a prick he is? What a way to spend Christmas," Rose groaned. She was mad that her European trip was being interrupted for this.

"Not Edward's." Alice looked at me, challenging me to speak.

"Who's?" Rose rolled her eyes she was growing tired of Alice obviously hiding things.

"Bella's?" Esme said softly, as a sense of dawning lit her face.

Rose groaned internally. _Her again._

"Yes." Alice was beginning to smile.

"That's wonderful. Does this mean you are going back for her?" Esme's rejoiced happily.

"No. That's not going to happen. She's better off without me in her life," I answered firmly.

"I agree. Too bad you couldn't realize that a year ago," Rose announced haughtily. She was wearing on my nerves.

"Enough, Rosalie. Apparently, Edward isn't the only one that needs to learn something. If you can't say anything nice, then I don't want to hear it," Esme scolded her.

Rose stared at her in contempt but remained silent.

_You are wrong, Edward. She needs you like you need her. Please, give this a chance._ It was Alice's turn to plead with me.

I sighed quietly. Maybe having them go with me would be a good thing. So once they see her without me, see her happily married one day with kids, they will leave me to my misery.

"So how does this work?" I asked Alice because I had no idea, but she seemed to.

"Wait. What about the guys? How come they aren't with us?" Rose sounded less mad but curious as she glared at Alice.

Alice just looked at her with a smirk, not intimidated at all.

**(BPOV)**

"Station was busy today, cleaned up an accident by the high school. Seems like Mr. Crowley still doesn't know had to drive in the snow. I am thinking of revoking his license for good this time."

I nodded as I moved the fork around my plate as Charlie spoke.

"Then, a gorilla held up the Thriftway. He wanted all their bananas. Made off with a bunch, in a yellow convertible." He paused. "Slammed into an ice cream truck making the biggest banana split I have ever seen. Right there, in the middle of Main Street." There was another pause then a sigh.

"Mmhhmm." I took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Bells?" I looked up and noticed my father's empty plate.

"Did you want seconds?" I asked looking at the stove. I couldn't remember how much I made.

"No, I'm all set." Charlie frowned. He pushed his plate away from him. "What are your plans for tonight?"

I shrugged.

"Homework. Like every night." I was curious by the strange look he gave me. The phone rang and he got up to answer it. I took another bite of food then felt full. I dumped the rest of my plate then grabbed Charlie's to wash it in the sink.

"Bells, I need to go to La Push. Billy isn't feeling to well and I want to be there in case of an emergency, since they don't have a car." Charlie gave me an apologetic look.

"Ok, tell Billy I hope that he feels better." I turned back to the dishes.

"Would you like to come with me?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head quickly. I don't wish Billy any ill will, but I wasn't looking forward to seeing him gloat that the love of my life left me and didn't want me.

"Alright, when you talk to your mom wish her a Merry Christmas for me," he sounded disappointed.

"Okay." I placed the dishes in the strainer.

It wasn't until the door slammed that I realized his parting words. I glanced at the calendar on the fridge.

"Christmas Eve," I mumbled out loud for no one to really hear.

That snuck up on me. I was glad I had worked Black Friday and picked up Charlie's present then. I hoped I could find wrapping paper, or at least a bow.

I walked through the living room, noticing for the first time there was a tree there. I wondered when we got that.

I continued up the steps and checked the linen closet. There was only a small amount of paper, but there was a ton of ribbons. Just as well. A fishing rod would be hard to wrap.

I grabbed a big red bow and continued on to my room. I tossed the ribbon on my desk and thought about calling my mom. But then I realized she had been talking about taking a cruise for Christmas. So she would be unreachable.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"It is alright to miss him still. He is very much a part of you."

My eyes flew open as I took in the figure on my bed. I didn't know her but she reminded me of someone.

"May I help you? How did you get in here?" I glanced around the room, confused.

She gave me a soft smile. "I am here to help you," she said simply.

I looked into her green eyes. Her hair color was all too familiar. I looked at her clothes; they reminded me of another era.

"Who are you? Are you… no, you couldn't be... but…" I rambled. I was feeling very confused. I had to be dreaming.

"You may be right. Who do you think I am?" she prompted.

"You look like… are you Elizabeth…I mean Mrs. Masen?" my throat caught on the words and I felt a tugging in my chest.

"Yes, I am." She looked at me appraisingly.

I looked down and realized that I was still wearing my jeans and sweatshirt from school. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks in embarrassment. Why would his mother be here to see me?

"Why are you here? You said to help me, but why," I asked.

"I am here to let you know something is going to happen tonight. Something, which will hopefully alter the path that you are on." she answered.

"I am not sure I understand." I shifted, drawing my knees to my chest.

"You are going to travel through time to visit the past, present and future," she answered.

"What? Like Ebenezer Scrooge?" I raised my brow. I must have officially lost it.

"Sort of, but you are not Scrooge. You have fallen off the path meant for you and have given up. This will hopefully help to set things right again," she answered with her hands folded on her lap, looking ladylike. "I should warn you, it is not your past, present, and future that you will be looking at."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. Then who's? My heart clenched tight.

It was going to be his. That would explain why his mother was here.

"I can't… I'm not strong enough. Besides, he wouldn't want me too," I whispered as tears slipped down my cheek.

"You are strong enough, Isabella. Stronger than you think, and you will not have to go through it alone." She gave me a sad smile before vanishing into thin air.

I blinked and looked around. There was no sign that she had been here. Not even a wrinkle on the bed. I buried my head into my knees and shook my head a few times. Just a dream. I repeated over and over in my head.

"Wow, your room is small."

My head snapped up. In my room was a smiling Emmett, a stoic Jasper, and a concerned looking Carlisle.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett grabbed me off the bed and squeezed me tight.

"Em," I gasped unable to breathe.

"Emmett, that's too tight. Remember she needs to breathe," Carlisle scolded.

Emmet placed me back on me feet and I stumbled backwards onto the bed. Emmett and the others were all looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"Are the three of you really here?" I asked looking around. I didn't see any of the others.

"Yes, though I'm not sure how? But we are really here," Carlisle answered. He looked me over with calculating doctor eyes. "How have you been?"

I avoided the question "Why are you here?" I asked.

"We are here to join you on your journey." Jasper spoke up.

"What journey?" Carlisle looked at him. "Did Alice see this?"

"She saw us joining Bella as she visits events from the past, present and future," Jasper answered.

"Sweet, we can see how klutzy Bella was as a tot." Emmett grinned and I just shook my head. Emmett cocked his head to the side.

"Not me," I whispered blinking back the tears. I wasn't able to say his name out loud.

"Edward," Jasper spoke his name and the hole in my heart seized and ripped open.

I let out a whimper, realizing the box that I tried to nail shut was now ripped open. I clutched my chest and started to rock back and forth.

"Bella, are you okay?" I was vaguely aware of Jasper kneeling in front of me. "Bella, look at me," he demanded and I felt some waves of calm hit me. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with concern, again. Great, they are probably thinking how pathetic I had become.

"You're going to be alright. This will be a good thing. We will help you through it. You will not be alone," Jasper said soothingly but was careful not to touch me.

"Alice, saw this having a positive outcome?" I asked wondering what he had meant. Does that mean there is some hope he would come back?

"She didn't see the outcome. To be honest, a lot is still undecided," Jasper admitted.

I felt that small glimmer of hope fade.

"Where is the pixie," Emmett asked. He handed me a tissue.

I used it to wipe my eyes.

"I'm not really sure," Jasper answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're separated from the others on the holiday," I asked. I felt tremendously guilty.

"Don't go blaming yourself on that, Bella." Carlisle sat next to me on the bed.

"I'm sure we will be back with the others Christmas morning, one way or another." Carlisle reached and gave my hand a squeeze. That would mean I would just lose them again, in a few short hours.

"Bella, I owe you an apology," Jasper informed me with a sad smile on his face.

"No, you don't, Jasper. It was an accident. Just a stupid accident." I felt more tears trickled down my cheeks. "He would've left me anyways, he didn't love me." Even though my gaze was on the floor, I saw them exchange looks.

"Bella, what makes you think that?" Carlisle asked softly.

"He told me," I answered sharper then I intended. I saw Emmett's face turn to a scowl, which was unusual for him.

"Then what would be the purpose this be," Jasper asked, he looked unhappy too.

"I don't know. His mother said I was on the wrong track. Maybe seeing him, will show me how pathetic I am," I mumbled.

"Young lady, you are not pathetic. I'm sure that's not the intended lesson," Carlisle spoke up. "Shall we start this?"

"Wait." Emmett reached over and grabbed my box of tissues. "So how do we do this?"

"Not sure, Alice didn't explain that part." Jasper shrugged.

**A/N: The journey is set to begin. Any guesses on who visited Edward? In future chapters POVs will be separate. Edward will travel into Bella's past first. Then following chapter Bella will go into Edward's past. Then it will continue in that pattern.**


	3. Ch 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. Nor Do I own A Christmas Carol. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 2: Bella's Past (EPOV)**

Rose's question about the whereabouts of the rest of the family went unanswered. One moment, we were in the room in Rio; then there was a blackout, and we reappeared in the Swan's living room.

I looked at Alice for an explanation. Alice was hiding the answer from me if she knew it.

_Don't ask me. The same thing happened when we came to you. _ Alice gave me a shrug and looked around the room. She gave a soft squeal.

"Alice," I hissed quietly.

"They aren't going to hear us." She rolled her eyes. "Look." She pointed.

I looked and saw movement in a playpen that was setup, near a Christmas tree. Inside, was movement from a tiny baby Bella, who was laying on her back and kicking her legs. She was watching the lights on the tree. I was slightly worried the blinking lights would be bad for her eyes. Where were Renée and Charlie?

"Awe, look at her, she is so cute," Esme gushed. She took a step towards her, to see her better.

"She's wearing a dress." Alice looked excited.

Bella had a cute red crushed velvet dress on with a ribbon around her waist. With it she had white tights and black shoes. Her head was covered in soft dark curls. Bella was adorable, looking like a tiny angel.

The aching in my dead heart cried out for me to hold her. I wondered how many of these scenes I was going to be tortured with.

Rose looked at Bella and had a small smile on her face. Rose always had a soft spot for babies and little kids. She suddenly dropped the smile and turned away to look around the room.

"Is that it?" she sounded appalled.

I turned to look to see what she was complaining about.

She was staring at the small Christmas tree. It was lightly decorated; the ornaments looked old enough to probably be Charlie's grandparents'. There were about a half a dozen presents under the tree.

"Rose, enough. Charlie and Renée aren't as fortunate as us," Esme admonished her.

Alice frowned at the decorations, but didn't say anything out loud.

The front door open and slammed shut.

"Renée, Bells, I'm home," Charlie called cheerfully as he hung up his jacket. He immediately locked up his gun in the drawer.

Bella started to make a gurgling noise. Charlie heard it and came over and looked down at her. His face broke out into a smile as he looked at Bella.

"Hey there, Bells, where's your mom?" He picked her up and cradled her in his arms before kissing her forehead. It was clear how much he loved his baby girl.

"Renée?" he called, again.

There was movement upstairs and she came down the stairs. She was carrying a suitcase. Charlie was immediately confused and wondered if something happened to Renée's mother.

"What is it?" she sounded irritated from being interrupted.

"Are you ready? My parents are expecting us" he sounded exasperated.

She took Bella from him and put Bella into what looked like a second hand jacket. I could hear Alice rant about the coat in her head. I breathed in sharply when I read Renée's thoughts. The girls looked at me and I shook my head. They would soon find out.

"I'm taking Bella and going to my mother's," she said softly.

"Is she sick?" Charlie voiced his concerns.

Renée shook her head. "I'm leaving Forks, Charlie. I can't stay here anymore."

"But it is Christmas. You can't leave on Christmas. Let's talk about this, please." Charlie was trying not to panic. "Let Bella have her first Christmas here. My parents will be heartbroken if they can't see her."

"So… they're your family. To me they're the people that are keeping me in this hell hole," Renée snapped angrily

"Renée," Charlie said sharply then nodded his head in Bella's direction as she started to cry.

_What is wrong with her? Speaking that way, in front of Bella. _Esme was furious. Renée felt guilty. She liked Charlie's parents, but she still resented them.

"They're my family. If it weren't for them, we wouldn't have this house. They have helped us take care of Bella," Charlie argued softly.

"I know that. But I am sick of Forks, Charlie. All it does is rain here. The town is small and suppressing. It is crushing me. It's going to crush Bella, one day," she lamented in a whisper.

I wasn't entirely sure that Bella couldn't hear let alone understand her. She was still looking intently at her parents. Could a baby really understand at this age?

"Well, what do you want me to do, Renée?" Charlie sighed in frustration.

"Promise me, we will move," Renée pleaded.

It was apparent that this wasn't the first time for this same argument.

"I can't. Not when my parents need me," Charlie answered. He was at a loss as to what to do. He was scared of losing his family.  
>"I can't wait that long. I need to go before it is too late." Renée shrugged on her jacket without letting go of Bella.<p>

"Please, don't do this. I love you. I love, Bella. Don't take my daughter from me," Charlie was begging now.

Renée turned her back to him, she loved him, but her mind was made up. Bella had started to cry again.

"Just let me go, Charlie. It didn't work out, okay. I really, really hate Forks!" She opened the door, slamming it behind her.

Charlie remained in his spot stupefied. He looked like a portrait of a broken man.

The scene in front of us started to faded. I heard Esme dry sob quietly as she hugged Alice to her.

"Poor, Charlie, and on Christmas," Alice whispered fighting the urge to also cry.

"He didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to his daughter. She just took her." Esme shook her head sadly.

"Did you know that it was on Christmas?" Alice looked at me.

I shook my head.

"I knew she was a few months old, but not on Christmas." I wasn't even sure if Bella knew that. I hoped not, she would be devastated.

**Bella**

The scene lit again. I looked around and started to frown.

"Are we in a shelter?" Rose asked with distain in her voice.

It wasn't so much the place, to my surprise, as it was her having a hard time believing that Renée would think this was better than Forks.

"Edward, was Bella and her mother homeless?" Esme looked beside herself. She was scanning the room for Bella.

"She never said anything to me. I thought Renée lived with her mom for a short bit, before moving to Riverside, California. She moved to Phoenix when Bella was about seven," I was perplexed.

How much did I really not know about Bella? I looked at Alice.

_She never said anything to me either. I thought the same as you._ Alice looked sad.

I glanced at the opening of a door as Bella came in holding an older women's hand. Bella looked to be about five. The women with her, was Renée's mother.

"Where are we, Gran?" Bella asked shyly as she tried to hide behind her grandmother.

"This is a soup kitchen, sweetie. Those who are less fortunate than us come here to get something to eat," her Gran answered. I let out a sigh of relief that Bella had a home.

"Why?" I smirked; I wasn't surprised that answer wasn't good enough for Bella's inquisitive mind.

Her Gran seemed hesitant, she didn't want to lie to Bella, but she didn't want to scare or worry her, either.

"Well, Isabella, there are some out there who don't have homes of their own and don't have the money for food," she explained softly. "Places like this, offer them something warm to eat. People who can afford it, come here and help out by cooking and serving the food. That's what we are going to do today. Help others, because we can," she explained with a smile.

Bella glanced around her, biting her lip, she slowly smiled.

"What do you want me to make?" Bella was smiling wide. I could see that a few teeth were missing, making her look even more adorable.

Glancing at her made me wish once again that I could become human. Then I could be with Bella, if she would have me. I can give her a child, hopefully an adorable little girl like she was. Beside me, Esme was beaming with pride.

Bella's Gran chuckled lightly at Bella's enthusiasm. "How about you help set out the napkins and the plastic utensils." She pointed to a table where the items were piled up waiting. Bella obediently went over and started her task. Her grandmother disappeared into the kitchen.

We watched as Bella made her way around the room. She wished anyone she saw Merry Christmas. A few commented on how cute she was. Bella would blush and thank them. All the strangers around made me nervous with Bella's bad luck. I scanned all the minds in the room and found nearly all to be innocent.

There was a man in tattered clothes near the back of the room. He was watching Bella too carefully. His mind was twisted and disgusting. He wasn't homeless or even close to it. He came to these places to scout out his next victim. A growl ripped through my chest causing only my family to jump.

"What on earth, Edward." Alice looked at me in surprise. She followed my gaze. "What's wrong?"

"That man shouldn't be here. He better stay the hell away from Bella," I hissed.

I watched in fear as Bella was getting closer to him.

Rose turned sharply to the man and narrowed her eyes. _Please, tell me I am wrong in my assumptions. _ I shook my head and Rose hissed and started to stalk forward.  
>"Rose, there is nothing we can do," Alice grabbed her arm.<p>

Rose pulled away and rounded on Alice. "I'm supposed to sit back and let him hurt a child?" Rose snarled.

Alice frowned. "I mean there is literally nothing we can do. Look." Alice went to touch the person closest to her, her hand passed through as if she was a ghost. "No one can hear or see us. We are unable to intervene." Rose looked panicked as she watched Bella get closer to the man's table.

"Isabella." I sighed in relief as her Gran came over, to the man's displeasure. "Sweetheart, did you get to talk to your father before he went to work at the police station tonight?" She knew Bella hadn't, but she had spotted the man and was suspicious of him. Her plan had worked; the man wasn't stupid enough to do anything to a cop's daughter.

"No, mommy said he would call tonight," Bella answered.

"Just wondering, I have a new job for you, come with me." Gran took her hand and led her to the serving table, where Bella stood at her side, passing out rolls.

I watched as the slime slipped out of the building, with disgust. I was thankful her Gran was observant. I wonder if that is where Bella got it from.

It didn't seem long, before we followed them back to a one bedroom apartment. I glanced around and noticed there were candles lit everywhere. I scanned the streets and realized the problem wasn't a typical power outage. Bella's Gran flicked the switch and frowned. I heard the irritancy in her thoughts about her daughter.

"Renée?" she called out.

Renée came out from the kitchen wearing a waitress uniform.

"I thought she was a teacher?" Esme mumbled.

"She has a second job, to make ends meet," I answered scanning her thoughts. Rose raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

"Bella, go get changed for bed, then you can open one present before going to bed." Renée smiled at Bella. Bella ran off tripping but not falling.

"Renée, why don't you have electricity?" The elderly women crossed her arms.

"It's taking care of, Mother." Renée avoided the question.

"That's not what I asked." Gran looked upset.

"I was late with the bill. I took care of it. However, they will not be able to come until the day after Christmas to turn it back on," Renée said dismissively.

"Renée, are you having money trouble?" Gran was concerned.

"No, I got it worked out," Renée answered, not telling her mother, she got some help from Charlie.

"Charlie is paying his fair share of child support?" Gran continued.

"Yes, mother. More than his share actually," Renée answered truthfully.

"He is a good man." It seemed Gran wasn't thrilled that Renée gave up on her marriage.

"Mother…" Renée closed her eyes.

"Don't mother me, Renée. He is a good man. Have you considered going back to him or at least letting Isabella go there for awhile?" Gran said softly.

"What? No, I am not going to lose my daughter. Forks will stifle her." Tears came to Renée's eyes.

"Then grow up, show some responsibility. Issues like no electricity, shouldn't happen like this. Instead of wasting your money on foolish pastimes, save it and buy Isabella new clothes, instead of second hand things," Gran lectured.

"Clothing is expensive. Excuse me, for trying to save some money." Renée was getting defensive.

"I am not talking about designer crap. Only an imbecile would shell out a grand on a pair of jeans. Complete hogwash." Gran waved her hand.

I bit back a snicker as Alice gasped in complete shock and horror. Esme chuckled lightly as Alice had been struck where it hurt.

"Mommy. Gran," a small voice spoke up. Bella was in the door was wearing a thin blue night gown. She was frowning. It made me wish I could read her mind. I hated to see her upset at any age.

"How long has she been standing there?" Esme asked.

"Since, her Gran mention that Charlie was a good man," Rose answered. She kept her thoughts from me, which was fine by me. Her negative thoughts would probably just irritate me since she never could understand how I could love my Bella.

The moods between the women became somber. Renée was the first to recover.

"Ready to open a present," Renée exclaimed excitedly.

She didn't wait for an answer and pulled Bella to the tree. There were only a couple of presents under the tree, all of them for Bella. Renée handed Bella a present then knelt next to her; ready for Bella to open it. Bella ripped it open, smiling slightly. She looked at the Cabbage Patch Doll that was inside. I watched that instead of a smiling, Bella started to frown and looked deep in thought.

"Did she ever like getting presents?" Alice sighed voicing my thoughts out loud.

"What's wrong, Isabella," Gran asked from the couch.

"Gran, are those others kids we saw tonight going to get presents? How can Santa find them if they don't have houses?" Bella looked at her for an answer.

Gran looked dumbfounded. She exchanged a glance with Renée. Neither seemed sure what to say without lying or upsetting Bella.

"I don't know, sweetie," she answered finally.

Bella looked crestfallen. Bella bit her lip and looked at the doll.

"Can I give them mine," she asked softly looking at her mother.

Renée was taken aback by her daughter's generosity and was proud of her at the same time.

"Bella, you understand that if you give your presents away, you will not get new ones?" Renée questioned.

"I don't need anything new." Bella nodded then gave her mother a pleading look.

"I tell you what, if tomorrow morning you still would like to do that, we will. But if you change your mind, that is fine too." Renée hugged her daughter to her as the scene faded.

"Do you think she gave her presents to others?" Rose asked softly shocked at Bella's generosity. It would never have occurred to her to do that especially at the age of five.

"I think she might have. Bella is pretty stubborn and selfless. I can see her doing that." I smiled softly. Alice and Esme agreed with me.

**Bella**

We had a new scene. We were in a living room. Looking at the bright skies and scenery, my guess was that we were in Phoenix. Alice confirmed it with thoughts from her vision from months ago of Renée's house.

The front door opened, and Bella literally stumbled in with a backpack on. She looked older, once again. A quick glance at a wall calendar informed me that Bella would be eleven. She put her bag down by the stairs and went into the small kitchen.

Bella opened the fridge and frowned.

"Not again," Bella groaned.

I was able to glance in while she had the door open. The contents were very sparse, just some condiments, drinks and the phone.

"Why is there a phone in the refrigerator?" Alice asked with a giggle.

I shook my head. I had no clue. I knew Bella commented on her mother being scattered brained, but wow.

Bella pulled the phone out as well as a soda can. She grabbed the list off the counter beside the fridge. She opened the can and took a sip. She went to the cabinets and looked in all of them as well. She turned back to her list, writing items down.

When the list was done she picked up the phone.

I heard Renée's voice on the other line.

"Hi, Mom. I need you to stop by the supermarket on the way home. We need some things."

I heard Renée shuffling on the other end of the phone. When she said she was ready, Bella listed the item off the list, then her mother repeat it back to her.

Esme shook her head and looked around the room.

"Mom, don't forget to pick up your dry cleaning, you wanted to wear that shirt tonight at the Christmas party. Also, you can't forget to pick up the items on the shopping list that I just gave you. The store will be closed tomorrow. You have coupons for some of the items in your wallet" I could hear Renée tell her she wouldn't forget.

I turned to Alice in disbelief.

"You don't know what a coupon is?" I asked with a brow raised.

"I know what it is. I just never knew people actually used them." Alice looked chagrined.

"Did you remember to mail the bills that I gave you," Bella asked. I saw Rose shake her head in wonderment that Bella sounded more like a mother than Renée did.

I saw Bella roll her eyes as her mother laughed to find them in the seat next to her.

"You need to mail those, today,' Bella said firmly, her eyes closed.

Renée said a few more things to Bella before she hung up. Bella sighed and got up from her seat she grabbed a log book off of the counter. She checked off a few things and wrote mailed and the date next to it. She pulled a couple more bills out and wrote out checks for them.

"How old is she, right now?" Esme asked.

"Eleven," I answered still watching Bella. She had lost the little girl look to her, you could see the beginnings of the features she had today. I felt a twinge of sadness knowing that in a few hours I would lose my angel, again. "She took over the bookkeeping, cooking and most of the household chores when she was ten," I answered.

Esme shook her head as she watched Bella acting like a grown up instead of like most kids her age. She desperately wanted to give Bella the attention she thought a mother should give a child. I realized that she loved Bella like a daughter and felt like she had lost another child. I felt guilty, I didn't realize how much some of my other family members really cared for her, until we had left.

"I am sorry, Esme," I whispered.

She peeled her eyes away from Bella.

"Then go back to her. She needs you. She needs us. We need her," Esme begged.

I struggled to keep my composure.

"I don't believe that is the right thing though. I know that her past was difficult with Renée, that hasn't made me change my mind. We still don't know if she's better off without us."

"We could if you let me look," Alice hinted.

I shook my head in disagreement as she huffed.

"Can't you see or feel the life that has come back into you, just by being near her, even in her past?"

"That doesn't give me the right to be selfish and take her life from her," I retorted. I would always put Bella before me.

"He's right. Nothing I have seen says that we should intrude in her life, again," Rose agreed with me.

The scene before us darkened again.

**Bella**

The scene relit and we were in the middle of a brightly lit hallway. It looked to be a busy high school. We tried to stay off to the side to avoid having people walk through us. Even with my height, it was hard to spot Bella through the crowd. I tried to find her in other's thoughts, but was coming up blank. I could hear her heart, so she had to be in school somewhere. I finally heard a quiet but sweet voice saying 'Excuse me, please'. There was my angel. I noticed she looked like she did before coming to Forks.

In fact, she was wearing my favorite blouse. So this must be the Christmas before she came to Forks.

She was making her way, weaving through the crowd. Some jerk bumped into her, making her drop her books. He barely glanced at Bella, before continuing down the hall. I hissed after seeing Bella being mistreated. The kid was lucky I couldn't hurt him for that. I watched as Bella picked up her books and continued on.

Bella paused in front of a couple making out against the lockers. She looked disgusted and annoyed at the scene. She looked at her watch then groaned.

"Excuse me." She tried not to look directly at the couple. "Excuse me," she said louder. She started to get more annoyed, I could see her tiger kitten face.

"Excuse, me." Bella tapped the guy on his shoulder. He lifted his head and glared at her.

"What?" he growled at her.

I instantly, growled at him.

_Easy, Edward, you can't do anything remember! _Alice looked at me.

I crossed my arms across my chest. Maybe not now, but I could track that sorry excuse for a man down then do something about it.

_Bella wouldn't want you to do that._ Alice came up and touched me arm.

I sighed because she was right.

"I would like to get to my locker so I could get home, if you don't mind." Bella blushed. I closed my eyes as the guy eyed Bella as a prospect. I knew my Bella was beautiful, but he was eyeing her like a piece of meat. I was starting to shake with rage. I realized Alice tightened her grip on my arm. Esme gripped the other arm.

_Edward, seriously calm down. This is the past you can't stop or change it._

"Right, sorry, Becky. You're looking mighty fine. Need any tutoring over break?" He waggled his eyebrows at her as he stepped aside.

Bella looked appalled, muttering 'disgusting' under her breath. The blonde was fuming next to him.

"Johnny," she whined.

He looked at her and gave her the same smirk he just gave Bella. "There's enough of me to go around, babe."

The blonde turned on her heels and stormed off.

"Call me!" The jerk bellowed after her. He turned back to Bella, who was now in her locker, obviously trying to hurry.

"Well, Becky?" he asked eagerly, he had the nerve to pray that she was a virgin.

She is mine. Or at least she would be, if I hadn't left her. I now questioned what kind of guy I left her to. He better be respectful of her. Maybe I do need to check up on her.

"It's Bella." Bella sighed zipping up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Huh?" The guy was a complete imbecile.

"Idiot," Rose mumbled.

"Moron," Alice snickered.

"Girls," Esme was trying to scold them, but she was smirking.

"You know what, never mind. I've got to go." Bella turned.

"Wait. Betty." Bella cringed.

I could help but let out a short laugh. This guy was really something else. Rose and Alice snorted with laughter.

"Yes," Bella hissed as she turned back. She was ticked off at this point, but she was trying hard to stay polite.

"So about that tutoring?" He asked.

I snorted. "The moron has a D average." I shook my head.

"I am all set. I am happy with my A's, thank you." Bella spun and walked as fast she could away.

"Call me," the guy bellowed after her.

"What a dipshit," Esme muttered.

I couldn't help but to break out into laugher. Esme narrowed her eyes at me.

"Emmett would be so proud of you," I struggled to control my laughter.

Esme rolled her eyes and laughed.

The scene jumped and we were at Bella's house. Bella was cooking dinner. From the looks of it, it was a big dinner. Watching her carefully, she appeared nervous. She kept biting her lip and looking at the clock.

"Does she have a date or something?" Rose asked taking notice of Bella's nervousness.

"She never dated anyone but Edward," Alice answered quickly, shooting me a look.

It made me feel special that I was they only man to have been with Bella, that I was her first kiss, as she had been mine. It killed me to think of her with another man now. Someone, who didn't have to hold back affection; someone who could give her a baby. That someone could never be me.

I heard the door open and Renée came in. Her thoughts were clouded with thoughts about Christmas Eve and Day.

"Smells wonderful in here, Bella." Renée came in and sat down at the table.

"Thank you," Bella answered from the stove.

Renée watched her for a few moments.

"So spill," Renée asked. She knew Bella had been hiding something from her for the past week.

"What?" Bella looked around the counter and the floor. She must have misunderstood Renée.

"I meant what are you hiding? Oh I know, is it a boy!" Renée bounced in her seat reminding me of Alice.

I stiffened a bit waiting for response.

"No, there is no boy." Bella turned back to the stove, appearing more nervous.

"So what is it then?" Renée prompted not giving up. Bella sighed before turning to her mom.

"I wanted to wait until after the holidays before I said anything." Bella bit her.

"Is it something bad?" Renée started to get worried.

"No, nothing like that." Bella pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "I talked to Charlie the other day. I asked him if it was possible for me to come live with him for the remainder of high school."

Renée thoughts slowly registered what Bella just said.  
>"Why? Aren't you happy here?" Renée looked sad.<p>

I saw the pained looked on Bella's face.

"Yes, I'm happy. But I realize I hardly know my own father. I would like to spend some time with him before I go off to college. It may be my last change. It has nothing to do with what you have or haven't done. You're a great mother. I just want to know Charlie better." Bella didn't quite meet Renée's eyes.

I knew that Bella wasn't telling her all of it. Renée seemed to buy her answer though. It seems a part of her always felt guilty about taking her from Charlie.

"That's not all of it, there's more to that isn't there?" Rose asked picking up on Bella's half-truth.

"Renée just married Phil. She knows that Renée is sad and misses him when he is traveling. Bella felt guilty for making her stay behind for her. That was the main reason she decided to move to Forks," Alice answered before I could.

I read Rose thoughts and discovered she always thought Bella had been sent there.

"Well, Rose, maybe if you gave her a chance and talked to her rather then ignored her all the time you would've known that." I glanced at her.

It still irritated me when I thought of how she treated Bella. Rose gave me a withering look before huffing. She didn't want to admit that she knew I was right.

"Bella, I thought you hated Forks," Renée questioned. I think she was suspicious of Bella's real reason for leaving.

"It's not that bad," Bella lied. "Besides it would only be for a year and a half."

"So I take it Charlie is okay with it?" Renée sighed.

"Yes, in fact he sounded really happy about it." Bella smiled.

"Of course he would. I bet he has missed Bella more then he's let on." Esme smiled sadly. I had to agree with that.

"I'll talk to Charlie then so we can make arrangements," Renée sniffled, standing up.

"Mom, I'm not doing this to hurt you." Bella looked sad.

Renée crossed the kitchen and hugged her.

"I know, sweetie, just no mother likes seeing her baby leave the nest." Renée gave additional squeeze before stepping back.

"Mom, I'm hardly a baby." Bella rolled her eyes.

"I know. I know," Renée gave her a tearful smile.

"If this is what YOU truly want. I'll be fine with it." Renée watched Bella's face carefully.

"It is," Bella lied.

The scene faded into black, I prepared myself what we would find next. How happy she was now? Would she be with Mike? Spending Christmas with him, exchanging presents. Would she accept his presents without an argument? I hoped, I didn't have to see him kiss her, I'm not sure if I could take it.

**A/N: I feel horrible that Renée left Charlie on Christmas Eve. I am using the timeline from ****The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide ****by Stephenie Meyers. In there it listed that she left in December. I feel bad for Charlie for not getting more time with his daughter.**

**A bit of insight of Bella's selfless and giving nature in this chapter. As well, as how she stepped up in the home. Not enough though to send him back to Bella yet. But once he sees present day Bella who knows what well happen since she is in her zombie stage.**

**Some guessed Edward's visitor was her grandmother. There was a reason he didn't recognize Gran as the ghost visitor. It was her other grandmother, Charlie's mother. The hint was with the eyes since Bella gets her eyes from Charlie.**

**Up next is Edward's past. **

**Preview:**

"**Bella, didn't you think it was funny?" Emmett was pouting.**

"**I thought it was sweet that he tried to give the cat a Christmas present." I admitted with a shrug. **

"**No, my joke." Emmett sighed in frustration.**

"**You told a joke?" I bit my lip trying to think back what he said before.**

"**My sediments exactly." Jasper snickered, but he gave me and odd look.**


	4. Ch 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 3 Edward's Past (BPOV)**

I don't remember blinking, but one second I was in my room, the next I was in a fancy room in a different house. I wrapped my arms around my waist to support myself. I wasn't sure how I could handle this without being a weepy mess. I was looking forward and not looking forward, to seeing Edward at the same time.

"Where are we? These are some fancy digs," Emmett said as he glanced around. I looked around to the furniture. It looked brand new, but looked from a previous era.

"We are in Edward's parent's house," Carlisle answered.

I was curious on the year.

Suddenly, there was a screech, then a battle cry as a cat came scurrying into the room, claws clicking on the wooden floor, with a young boy chasing after it. I stumbled backwards to avoid a collision and a pair of arms caught me. Both forms ran through a startled looking Emmett, who was apparently caught off guard.

"That's just freaky, we're like ghosts now." He turned.

The arms that caught me steadied me then let go.

"Thank you," I turned to see Jasper standing behind me.

"You're welcome," he nodded.

We both turned back to the scene.  
>"Edward Anthony, stop chasing the cat." I heard someone coming into the room. I recognized Elizabeth from earlier tonight.<p>

"That's sweet. Eddie, is already stalking the felines at the tender age of…er, how old is he?" Emmett looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle looked to be analyzing Edward from where he was. Edward's hair was lighter then in current time. He had piercing green eyes. His small rounded cheeks still had a baby look to him.

"I would say he is about four," Carlisle surmised.

Edward paused in the middle of the room. He turned to his mother with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a little suit, he looked so cute. I felt the hole on my heart clench and throb. I felt my eyes water as I watched the scene.

"Young man, what have I told you about chasing the cat?" His mother stood with her hands on hips.

"You told me to leave the cat be or he might scratch me." He gave her an angelic smile. Emmett and Jasper both snorted in laughter.

"Then why are you chasing him," she sighed in exasperation.

"I wanted to give him his Christmas present," Edward answered sweetly.

My first thoughts were how sweet that was. I glanced back at Edward as he was pulling a fish that would rival Charlie's catch from his inner jacket pocket. My mouth dropped open in shock.

Emmett and Jasper exploded into laughter and even Carlisle was chuckling lightly.

"Merciful Heavens," Elizabeth clutched her chest in shock. She closed her eyes and appeared to either be praying or counting. She spoke with her eyes closed. "Edward, please return the fish to the Cook in the kitchen. That is not something the cat can eat."

"Yes, Ma'am," Edward pouted as he ran off.

"Walk, do not run." She called after him with a sigh. "Must he run everywhere," she spoke to herself.

"Now that present was just fishy," Emmett snickered. "Oh come on that was funny." He looked around and noticed none of us were laughing.

"No it wasn't." Jasper shook his head.

"Bella, didn't you think it was funny?" Emmett was pouting.

"I thought it was sweet that he tried to give the cat a Christmas present." I admitted with a shrug.

"No, my joke," Emmett sighed in frustration.

"You told a joke?" I bit my lip trying to think back what he said before.

"My sentiments exactly." Jasper snickered, but he gave me an odd look.

I heard footsteps and saw Edward enter back into the room more carefully. This time he was carrying a tray with cookies and a glass of milk.

"Maria gave me this for Santa. She also said there was something for you." Edward handed her a note.

"You can put Santa's goodies on the table by the tree." Elizabeth unfolded the note and started to read it.

Edward did as he was told, then knelt by the tree. I looked at the tree. It was lavishly decorated with colored balls and ribbons. There were also candles lit on the tree instead of lights. There were more presents then I have ever seen under the tree.

Elizabeth refolded the note with a sigh.

She went over and sat on the sofa. Edward looked up and noticed her on the couch looking upset. He got up and went to sit next to her on the couch. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Father going to be late, again," Edward asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Yes, he will not make it back until tomorrow." She ruffled his hair a bit. "Time for another hair cut," and he scowled trying to duck away.

"May I open one of my presents now, please?" Edward asked politely.

"Yes, you may." Elizabeth smiled as Edward slid off the sofa again and hurried to the tree. He grabbed a box and ripped the paper off. He opened the lid and pulled out a ball and new glove.

"Thank you!" Edward's green eyes were all a glow.

"You will need to thank your father. He bought the present. I am sure this spring your father will love to take you to the park and teach you to play." Elizabeth smiled, but Edward's faltered. "Don't look so sad. I am sure he will keep his promise."

I noticed the smiles didn't make it to either of theirs eyes. My broken heart went out to Edward. His father seemed like he was already letting him down when he was this young.

**Edward**

The scene went dark suddenly and it relit to a dark room, only a small bedside lamp was lit. The room was fairly bare except for a pendent over the bed for a school, a dresser and a desk that had books and papers on it. The room was so cold and empty feeling.

"Is this some sort of private school? Because Edward never made it to college when he was human, right?" Jasper asked scanning the room.

"I remember him mentioning that his parents sent him to private school for a time," I said softly.

"The calendar says it 1913 so Edward would be twelve." Carlisle stood by the desk. The door opened and Edward stormed in looking upset. His hair had darkened to the bronze color. He was carrying a box and flung it onto his bed. It went through Emmett before hitting the bed.

"I'm starting to think he is doing that purpose," Emmett muttered.

"Why don't you just move? You should be fast enough to avoid it?" Jasper rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall behind Edward's head as Edward ripped opened the letter to read it.

"Jasper, I'm not sure you should be invading Edward's privacy," Carlisle admonished him.

"We are here to learn more about him. Unless, he reads this out loud, we might have to do some investigating ourselves," Jasper answered. As he was reading he started to frown.

"Well, then," Carlisle prompted.

"It's from his mother. She was apologizing for being away with his father at Christmas. The business he has to attend to, is taking longer then expected and he needs her to stay with him. Edward has to stay at the school since no one will be at the house. She sent him some presents and promises to make it up to him," Jasper summarized.

"He is all by himself at Christmas." I felt tears come to my eyes.

Poor Edward, he was still just a kid. Did his parents really think that presents would make him feel better?

"Poor kid, I don't blame him for being so pissed off." Emmett grimaced.

"Merry Christmas to me." Edward balled the paper and tossed it into the basket. He grabbed the book off his desk and settled to read it on his bed.

**Edward**

The room went dark and then relit to a brightly lit dining room. Edward was seated in the middle of a long table dressed in a suit complete with vest and tie. He was no longer a little boy; in fact he looked to be close to the age before he was turned. He was devastatingly handsome even as a human. It made me realize even if Edward was human I was still paled in comparison.

Jasper cleared his throat. I looked at him and he shook his head as if he disagreed. I turned back to the table and avoided looking at Edward.

His mother was at one end of the table wearing a fine deep green gown that matched her eyes. She had a smile on her face. At the other end of the table was a man that had to be Edward's father. The facial features were strong in similarity. He was looking at the paper at the table.

"Mr. Masen, can that wait to later? This is our Christmas meal," Elizabeth asked sweetly.

"Yes, dear," He answered folding the paper. He took another bite of dinner before his gaze landed on Edward.

"So son, how is school?" he inquired.

"School is fine," Edward mumbled frowning a bit.

"I talked to the Dean, he says you're getting mostly As, except for that A- in Calculus. What happened there?" His father continued.

"He's upset over an A- minus, harsh." Emmett shook his head.

"From what I have known, Edward's father was always hard on him," Carlisle sighed.

"There was one test that was not my best, since I was sick during it." Edward shrugged.

"Hmm, perhaps I can see if you could retake it. Will this affect you graduating this year?" His father looked worried.

"Wait. Is Edward even seventeen, yet? He seems to be a little young to be out of high school," Jasper asked.

"His birthday was June 20th," I answered.

"So he is sixteen right now, right?" he looked at me, then Carlisle.

"Yes, this appears to be the Christmas just before I changed him." Carlisle nodded.

"No, worries, Father. I will graduate early to your plans," he replied bitterly.

"My plans?" His father looked agitated.

"Yes, your plans. The one where I graduate early then go to law school to join you at the firm," Edward answered a little snarky.

"Watch your tone. You have better plans? You would be a fool to think you could play that piano for a living. You will never make a living at it. How would you support a family?" His father dropped his fork with a clang.

"Actually, I was thinking of joining the war," Edward answered.

"Absolutely not." His mother looked panicked. "Tell him no."

"Of course, the answer is no. He is too young to enlist. You are going to school and that is final," His father said firmly.

Edward glared down at his plate.

Elizabeth looked over at him and smiled.

"Come now, Edward. Maybe it is time you should find yourself a young lady. Then you will see that the path your father has for you is right."

Edward glanced up, he look over at his mother and gave her a gentle smile.

"Mother, there are no girls here that I am interested in," Edward answered.

"If you get to know them you might change your mind," his mother insisted.

"Mother, I know that you have my best interests at heart. However, I have met most of the young ladies here. I know what they are like. Most of the young ladies around here are more interested in our family's money and status, than they are in me. I'd rather wait to find someone who is less superficial. Someone, who would want me for who I am. Someone that can carry on an intelligent conversation. Not some flighty girl that giggles incessantly while calling me 'Eddie'," Edward gruffly. "I am not going to lead someone on that I have no interest in. It would not be fair to her."

I felt the eyes of the other three give me pointed looks. This was said over ninety years ago, he could have changed his mind. I wished I could believe that it was true. I turned my gaze to the carpet.

"I will agree on you with that, son. You have plenty of time to court a young lady, later. You should focus on your studies, first." His father nodded.

Edward's face looked solemn, but didn't say anything. Elizabeth looked a bit disappointed.

"If we are done eating, join me in the parlor." His father placed his napkin down and stood. He walked over to Elizabeth's chair and pulled it out for her. Edward followed behind; going to the room we were saw Edward first when he was a little boy.

After everyone was seated Edward senior reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He handed it to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled at him taking it and opening it.

I could see from my spot that it was a pearl necklace.

"The necklace is beautiful." She smiled up at her husband. They exchanged a look and you could see the love sparkling in their eyes. Edward's father had the same crooked smile that Edward did.

After a moment, they seemed to remember Edward was in the room. His father looked at Edward and reached into his pocket again.

"Merry Christmas, son." He tossed a set of keys to Edward.

Edward caught them single handedly. He looked at them, then back at his father.

"What are these for?" Edward asked looking at the keys in his hand.

"For your car. I know that I am hard on you, but I am proud of how hard you have been working at school. This gift is an award for you accomplishment. Not many young boys your age have cars. But I thought you might need it to travel to campus or even to come home on weekends to visit with your mother. I know she misses you when you are away."

"Thank you, Father and Mother." Edward's eyes were wide with excitement and had a pleased grin on his face.

The first real smile I think I have seen on him.

I wondered if Edward's father's way of showing his affection was by giving gifts. Maybe that is why Edward seemed he needed to buy me gifts all the time. He was trying to show his affection to me, like the way he was taught.

"May I, see the car now?" he asked.

"You may, your car is outside, next to mine." His father nodded.

Edward jumped up from his seat and hurried from the room. His father gave Elizabeth a peck on the cheek before getting up to follow.

"Cool, let's see what type of car his old man got him." Emmett turned to follow them.

**Edward**

The scene went dark and we reappeared again outside.

"Awww, man" Emmett whined. We had reappeared in an ally in the back of building. A few feet from us Edward was pacing.

Jasper watched him carefully then turned to Carlisle.

"Are we sure she should be watching this?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him sharply. Who was he to censure what I watch. "There's a reason for me to be here to see this," I told him feeling very annoyed.

"So it's during Eddie's rogue period, Bells can handle it. I doubt they will show him attacking anyone." Emmett shrugged.

I turned my gaze back to Edward and walked a few steps forward to see him better. Edward looked to be the Adonis that I knew. Only his eyes were a deep orangey/red. He also appeared to be in agony. I hoped Emmett was right that I didn't have to see him attack anyone. I shifted closer to Carlisle in case I needed to hide my eyes quickly.

"This scene wouldn't show anything disturbing," Carlisle spoke up. "I remember this day clearly."

All most as soon as the words where out of his mouth, then the back door of the building opened and out walked Carlisle with a medical bag in hand. Edward turned to greet him.

"Dang, Carlisle, you haven't aged a day," Emmett commented.

"Thanks." Carlisle smiled dryly.

Jasper gave Emmett an incredulous look.

"What?" Emmett looked back at him.

Jasper just shook his head. "This is going to be a long night," Jasper sighed, turning back to the scene.

"Carlisle," Edward's musical voice spoke up, and I felt the edges of my hole tingled.

I clutched my arms around me tighter.

"Edward, it's good to see you. Merry Christmas." Carlisle smiled, he looked happy to see Edward.

"Merry Christmas. How have you and Esme been?" Edward appeared nervous.

"We are doing well. You should stop by, Esme misses you." Carlisle smiled.

"I will." Edward nodded running his hand through his hair.

"Edward, son, is there something troubling you?" Carlisle asked.

"I have come to offer you an apology for the way I left and for thinking that you were fighting against what I thought was natural for a vampire. I thought I could justify it with hunting those that hurt others. But now it seems like I have been playing God with people's lives and I do not like it. I decided to go back to the alternative lifestyle that you have adapted." Edward's head was bowed.

"I'm proud of you, Edward. It takes a big man to admit that he was wrong. I'm happy that you decided to turn your life around. Does this mean you will be coming home?" Carlisle gave him a gentle smile.

"You would allow me to come back?" Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course. You will always have a place in my home. Just because you chose to go out to find these things out on your own, does not mean I would turn my back on you. It was a lesson on life that you needed to learn for yourself, I understand that. I'm proud that you have found the right path for you, and committed to the decision on your own; that means more than just following a path because I told you to." Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Awww, that's so touching," Emmett mocked as he hit his chest with his fist in fake emotion.

"Stop being an idiot." Jasper smacked the back of his head.

"Boys," Carlisle sighed closing his eyes.

"That was nice of you to say that to him. I think he was beating himself up over it." I looked at Carlisle.

"Thank you. Most often, I think Edward was always harder on himself than even his father. I wanted him to feel better about himself and not think that he was the monster that he believes himself to be.

"He's not a monster. He has never been a monster," I whispered softly.

"Not even during his rogue period?" Jasper questioned.

"No. Even then he was going after murders and rapists. If he didn't take those lives, any of those people could have become so much worse and killed even more. Edward saved more lives than killed, if you asked me," I defended my beliefs.

"Calm down. It was just a question. I wasn't sure you knew about that side of him. He doesn't like to talk about it much. I'm glad he told you himself," Jasper said soothingly.

"Then as long as you will have me, I would like to come back. I am tired of being by myself, I would enjoy some company." Edward gave Carlisle a man hug.

"I know that Esme would be excited to see you. You'll make her Christmas. Come, I'll show you where we are staying." Carlisle wrapped his arm around him and led him from the ally.

**Edward**

The scene change once again and we were in their home in Forks. I instantly cringed when I was flooded with both happy and unhappy memories.

The last time I was here, was the night of my birthday. My eyes took in the lavish decorations that had to be the work of Alice. There were bows and garland everywhere. As well as the tallest tree I have ever seen inside someone's house. There were even stockings hung by the fireplace with there names on them. Not surprisingly the tree overflowed with presents. Even more presents then in previous scenes.

The room was empty of all people. I heard a noise and looked up a stack of presents with legs came walking down. For the first time I felt like laughing a little

"Can you even see?" I smirked looking over at Jasper.

"How did you know it was me?" he snickered.

"The packages, has Alice wrapped them all over it, and the figure is way too tall to be her." Speak of the devil or I should say pixie, she skipped down the stairs and floated over to help Jasper's past self.

I looked at my former best friend and tears came to my eyes. I have missed her almost as much as Edward.

"She misses you, too," Jasper told me softly.

"Why didn't she say good-bye?" Tears stung my eyes.

"She wanted to, but Edward told her it would be best not to," Jasper answered hesitantly.

"That wasn't his decision to make," I hissed angrily.

Who was he to make that decision for her or me? I suddenly wondered where the others were, again.

"When it comes to each others mates, we respect their request, no matter how asinine," Emmett answered.

I snorted. I wasn't Edward's true mate though. I cut Jasper off before he could speak.

"Where are the others? No offense, but why are you three here instead any of the others?" I glared at Jasper. He looked surprise by my outburst but quickly made his face blank.

"I said, before I'm not sure." Jasper shrugged not really meeting my eyes.

"Bullshit," I called his bluff.

His eyes widen again. I regretted being rude, but I hated being lied to.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you." Emmett snickered.

I ignored him and kept my eyes on Jasper. "Did Alice tell you not to say anything?" I asked. I wouldn't make him betray his word to her, but he knew more then he was saying.

"Not, exactly, she just wasn't sure how well any of this would go over. And after how you were when we first saw you, I thought it was best left unsaid." He was still being cryptic.

I wondered what he was thinking that would upset me

"So they are with Edward?" I whispered, pieces clicking together in my head.

He nodded. He paused and seemed to be having an internal debate about something. He looked at me and gave me a grim smile.

"You might as well know that Edward and the girls are on a similar journey," Jasper admitted with a sigh.

I paused as this news sets in.

"Are you saying that they are going through my life?" I felt slightly panicked.

"Aww man, I'm in the wrong group." Emmett pouted.

"Are you okay?" Jasper looked at me.

I didn't answer. What was the purpose of Edward seeing my pathetic life? Would it just prove that he dodged the bullet?

"Bella?" Carlisle called to me sounding concerned.

"It's time!" Alice squealed loudly, directing the focus back to her.

I noticed most of the others had flittered to the room. For the first time, I saw Esme, I have missed her too. She was more of a mother figure to me then Renée. I wished I could hug them all. Well, maybe not Rosalie. Oh no, Jasper said the girls were with him. That means Rosalie was seeing how pathetic I was too. As if the golden hair goddess needed more proof that she was better than me.

"Edward!" Alice yelled making even me cringe.

"Alice, was it necessary to yell," Esme scolded her gently.

"I'm sorry I'm just excited." Alice was bouncing up and down.

Edward made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"And I'm sure they heard your excitement all over Forks." Edward rolled his eyes as he reached the bottom of the steps. He looked so handsome in the burgundy sweater with the sleeve pushed up his muscular arms. The arms that once made me feel loved and secure.

"Relax, my presents are already under the tree. And before you ask, yes they are all in order" Edward slipped his hands into his pockets.

"You have an order of how you put presents under the tree?" I asked.

"Yes." All three answered at once rolling their eyes. I opened my mouth but before I could comment that was a little OCD, they spoke in unison again. "Alice." As if that was all the explanation that I needed.

Then again, maybe that is the explanation I needed.

I watched as the other couples cuddled together and everyone started exchanging gifts. Poor Edward seemed the odd man out again. His face seemed solemn as he tried to keep his attention diverted from the displays of affection. The worse couple was Emmett and Rosalie; they were making me feel uncomfortable. I felt bad for Edward. He seemed lonesome, even in the middle of his family. I wished I could hug him, or that I was enough to have made him happy.

"It seems we should have been more aware how we were flaunting our relationships in front of him. It explains his depression even more, seeing it this way. We are all ignoring him, and making him feel as if he was the intruder." Jasper observed.

"You couldn't feel that from him before?" I asked.

"I felt his depression, but I was wrapped up in everyone else's joy that I considered him unreasonable at times. But looking at it like this, I can see that I can't blame him." Jasper looked regretful.

"I guess we should have been more mindful. He never said anything, so I didn't think it bothered him." Carlisle frowned.

"Probably because he knew that you weren't doing it on purpose," I said softly.

"Edward, Tanya called last night." Rose turned to him; she had a devilish glint to her eyes.

My chest clenched at the thought of the no doubtedly gorgeous vampire that wanted Edward.

"Did she? How is she and the others?" Edward sounded bored.

"They are good. She has been asking about you. Why don't you give her a chance, rather then be so mopey and ruining everyone else's good mood." She sneered.

"Bitch," I mumbled as I narrowed my eyes at her.

Jasper snickered at my comment. I glanced quickly at Emmett, realizing I just insulted his mate. He was frowning but it wasn't me he was looking at.

"I didn't mean to ruin anyone's good time. I will leave if that will make things better." Edward's eyes fell as he moved to get up.

"No, you can't leave on Christmas." Esme looked upset.

"Well, I'm not about to change my mind about Tanya just to be with someone. That isn't right," Edward sighed in frustration.

"Of course, not, dear. You deserve better then someone with questionable morals anyways." Esme reached over and patted his hand.

"I agree with Esme. Tanya is only interested, because you refused her. You are a game to her, nothing else. I don't want my brother hurt that way." Alice glared at Rose. I saw her lose focus for a minute.

"Who is that?" Edward's interest peeked as he eyed the pixie. Alice looked at him then shrugged.

"I think that is Chief Swan's daughter. She will be transferring in January. She is going to draw a lot of attention at the High School in a few weeks," Alice answered.

"Good, maybe that will draw the attention from us being the newbies." Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, just wonderful. I can't tell you how much I loved being stared at by millions of people." I huffed.

"Technically, only three hundred and fifty-seven," Emmett pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You know what I meant. Alice, saw me almost as soon as I made my decision?" I turned to Jasper.

"She did, but she didn't know what it had meant yet," Jasper answered.

"Edward, will you please play the piano for us," Alice was asking him in full puppy dog pout mode.

"Any requests?" he asked standing. He issued a glare to Emmett. "I am not playing that."  
>Edward swiftly moved to the piano and started playing.<p>

I unconsciously moved to his side as he played, "I am Dreaming of a White Christmas".I missed his playing. I could have sat and listened to him play for hours.

I looked up at the end of the song to realize the others had left the room without so much a word or at least none that I heard. Edward sighed as he continued to play.

"I guess after this we will be moving to the present," Carlisle spoke up.

I froze. I wasn't ready to see Edward's 'distractions'. It was going to hurt to see him if he was happy.

I felt some calming waves hit me, I glanced at Jasper.

"Does anyone know where Edward even disappeared to?" Emmett asked, his voice sounded off.

"He isn't with you guys?" I asked.

I saw them all exchange looks.

"No, he's not. We are not sure where he went. He left the rest of us soon after Forks. He hasn't talked to any of us." Carlisle spoke sadly. I sat there in shock. It didn't make sense. Where in the world did Edward go?

**A/N: Poor Edward always the odd man out and a little lonely. A mixture of both Human and vampire scenes because they seem to make sense for Edward. Not only to see him but the difference in the family style. I hope the difference between the father styles came through.**

**Elizabeth addressed Mr. Masen formally because it was the proper way in those times. May seem odd, but things were so much more structured in those days.**

**Up next we hit the present. Note the present will happen as if the spirits have not intervened. Edward and the girls will see Bella's present first. Any guess how that will go over when Edward sees Bella in zombie form? But will be enough to send him running back? Or will he think he wrecked her too much?**

**Remember Edward doesn't know that Bella is on a similar journey, yet.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview: **

"**Bells, I am home," He called but there was no response. He sighed heavily as took his gun off his belt. Instead of hanging it up like I was use to seeing he took the gun and locked it in the drawer. His thoughts were spotty I caught something of him afraid of Bella using his gun. Why would she need a gun, is she in trouble? I followed quickly behind Charlie as he entered the kitchen. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Bella.**

"**Oh my God. Is she sick? What is wrong with her," Alice was right behind me sounding frantic. **

_**Oh Bella, sweetheart. **_**Esme sounded worried as she looked into the kitchen.**


	5. Ch 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 4 (EPOV)**

The scene opened and we were in a house I didn't recognize. There were a bunch of kids from the high school around some sort of den or rec. room. They were milling about what looked to be some type of holiday party.

"It amazes me that some parents would allow their kids to go out on Christmas Eve with their friends rather than be with their family at Christmas time." Esme looked around with a frown because there was trash everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were drunk.

"I'm surprised Bella would be at a party like this." Alice looked around.

"She isn't." I didn't have to glance around to know.

"Then why are we here? I thought we were suppose to see Bella's life, not the ignoramuses from the school," Rose whined.

"Rose," Esme warned. _She has to be here somewhere._

"Bella's scent isn't here and neither is the sound of her heartbeat. She isn't here," I answered again.

"You can pick her heartbeat out from the others?" Rose asked softly in surprise.

I nodded.

"Then Rose is right. Why are we here? It has to pertain to Bella some how," Alice questioned.

My eyes zeroed in on Michael Newton on the couch. He had a cup in his hand and was already buzzed. His thoughts at the moment were focused on what he might have gotten for Christmas from his parents.

There was a knock on the door and Jessica jumped up to answer it, so this must be her house.

"Angela, come in. I didn't expect to see you. I thought you would have parent obligations." Jessica rolled her eyes as if the idea was absurd.

"I do. I'm not staying. I just have something for everyone that I forgot to bring to school." Angela smiled. She started passing out some cards. She looked around with one still in her hands. "Is Bella here?"

"God, no." Jessica rolled her eyes.

"She would just be a downer," Lauren whined.

I narrowed my eyes at the self-appointed queen of the school. How dare she talk about Bella like that?

"That's not very nice. It's Christmas time. She needs the cheering up. I thought she was our friend," Angela sounded slightly upset.

"Please, I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't talk to anyone anymore. She just sits there like a zombie," Jessica groaned. Though her true intentions had been wanting the dirt on Bella's break-up. What did she mean Bella didn't talk to anyone? Did she recently break- up with someone else? It couldn't be me. This was getting frustrating with the vague information.

"She does look like a zombie," muttered Lauren.

I heard Alice hiss. What did she mean by that, was Bella sick or hurt? Did the jerk that broke up with her, hurt her? If he did, I will track him down and kill him.

"Not her fault, Cullen did it to her." Michael grumbled. "She has been like that ever since he left her in the woods. He must have done something to her."

I growled. I would never have laid a hand on Bella. I left to protect her. It had to be something else.

"You left her in the middle of the woods?" Rose snapped and smacked my arm.

"Rose, Edward would never have done that." Esme scolded. _You wouldn't right?_

"I left her a hundred feet from Charlie's house. We could still see the house clearly." Rose still gave me a scornful look.

"Edward wouldn't have done that. My father told me that she admitted to running in after him and got lost." Angela defended me. I smacked my head into my hands. Bella, why? You had just promised not to do anything reckless?

"Please, Mike you are just mad that you couldn't be the rescuer. It took a boy from the reservation to find her." Jessica huffed that her party in her opinion was being ruined by talking about Bella.

"I wouldn't call him a boy. Did you see how big he was? All those muscles…" Lauren started with images in her head.

"He has a name you know," Angela sighed not liking the guy to be treated as a side of beef.

"Do you know it?" Lauren seemed eager.

Tyler scowled into his cup before taking a swig.

"I think it was Sam Uley," Mike reluctantly answered.

I froze on the name. Uley?' Esme and Rose turned to me wide eyed.

"The wolves? I thought they were gone?" Esme sounded worried.

"Wait, what werewolves? Edward if they are here, we need to come back. Bella wouldn't be safe with them," Alice pleaded.

"They see themselves as protectors." I whispered not even believing myself. Maybe it was the wolf that hurt her. Bella might just be too scared to say anything. Bella was a danger magnet and her father was friends with the Quileute chief, if they were back. Mostly likely, young Jacob would be one and he fancied my Bella too much.

The scene went dark and we got no more answers.

Part of me was relieved that she wasn't with Mike. Even though I knew the unselfish thing would be for her to be with someone like him.

**Bella**

We were back up at the Swan's living room. There was a tree up but it looked like the decorations were just thrown there. There were about two presents under the tree. Alice was looking at it in dismay. She frowned looking around the house seeing that there were no other decorations.

Bella's heartbeat was in the house so I knew she was home, but I didn't see her and there were no signs of anyone else at home.

"It's so quite in here. She doesn't even have any music playing?" Alice was the first to speak.

The front door opened and Charlie came in. He looked tired and older then when I last saw him.

"Bells, I'm home," he called but there was no response. He sighed heavily as he took his gun off his belt. Instead of hanging it up like I was use to seeing, he took the gun and locked it in the drawer. His thoughts were spotty. I caught something of him being afraid of Bella using his gun. Why would she need a gun, was she in that much trouble?

I followed quickly behind Charlie as he entered the kitchen. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Bella.

"Oh my God. Is she sick? What is wrong with her?" Alice was right behind me sounding frantic.

_Oh, Bella, sweetheart. _Esme sounded worried as she looked into the kitchen

My sweet Bella looked like a shadow of herself. She had lost so much weight. Her clothes hung on her loosely. Her skin was a sickly color. She might even be whiter then me, at this point. She had huge dark shadows under her eyes from many nights lack of sleep. Her beautiful brown hair hung limp and lifeless down her back. She was moving slowly and robotically around the kitchen.

"Bells?" Charlie called to her again.

Bella turned with a deadpan expression on her face. Deep in her eyes, they were embedded with sadness. I can see why Lauren said zombie. It wasn't just cruel, but true.

"Hi, Dad, when did you get home?" Her voice came out in a horse whisper.

"She didn't hear him?" Rose arched an eyebrow.

I turned to snarl, but the look on her face stopped me. For once, Rose seemed to be concerned about Bella.

"I got home a moment ago. How long until dinner?" he asked trying to smile.

"Umm," Bella looked at the stove blankly then the clock. "Twenty minutes?"

She sounded so off. This was not my Bella. My Bella usually greeted Charlie with a smile and asked him about his day. It was like she was here, but she wasn't.

My fears about her being sick triple folded. Has she seen a doctor? Was it serious? Did someone do something to hurt her?

"This is all your fault." Alice smacked me in the arm hard. For someone so small she packs quite a punch.

"Mine?" I looked at her and back at Bella.

Surly Bella couldn't still be this upset about me. She had let me go. But everyone at the party thought it was my fault too. I had really destroyed my angel? The terrible truth was starting to sink in. I was the monster that hurt her.

"Of course, it is probably your fault." Rose gave me a nasty look.

I felt the crushing weight of regret fall on me. I begged for some sign that it wasn't true.

"Girls," Esme said sadly.

They both crossed their arms and decided to ignore me.

"Maybe she is just sick. We don't know that it is me," I whispered sadly grasping at straws.

Why couldn't Carlisle be with us to check on her? Both girls rolled their eyes. Even Esme doesn't seem to be convinced. I deserved nothing but a horrible torturous death for what I have done to the sweet innocent angel. But why had it hurt her so much? She was human. I thought humans got over boyfriends in a matter of days, a week at the most.

We watched Charlie go back into the living room. I followed him in hopes that I could get more from his mind. He sat in his chair and turned on a sports channel. He didn't seem to pay any attention though. He had his elbows on his knees and was leaning forward with his face pressed into his hands.

He was very worried about Bella. He was afraid that he was losing her. He looking at the signs of depression and was concerned Bella might be suicidal. That thought made me suck in a breath.

"What?" Alice hissed wanting to know what I just heard from his thoughts. I couldn't answer her. Please, say that wasn't true. Please, tell me my angel hasn't got that desperate.

His thoughts continued through things the last few months. Calls from teachers worried about her being distant in class. They were concerned if she was on drugs or if something was happening at home.

Then there was the call the other day with Renée.

"_Renée, we have to do something for Bella. She is like a zombie. I'm starting to get terrified that we are going to lose her," Charlie was speaking to her at work. He didn't want to risk Bella overhearing him at home._

"_What can we do, Charlie? I came to Forks to try and have her come with me already. You saw what happened. She threw a tantrum. Our child who skipped the terrible twos, threw a tantrum at the age of eighteen. She's still not going to leave Forks. She is waiting for him to come back," Renée answered. _

"_He is not going to, Renée. He left her. We have to do something, therapy or something else." Charlie ran his hand through his hair as he sat at the desk._

"_She would have to be willing or it wouldn't work. What she needs is him." Renée was adamant. _

_Charlie started to get upset. "Renée, how can you even suggest that? He crushed her and we are supposed to allow him back with her. You can't be serious!" He pounded his fist on the table._

"_Are you finished? This isn't a normal break up. If this was just any guy, she would be over it by now. Bella had always been reasonable about things like that. You are not going to like hearing this but it must be said. This is different. Bella and Edward are soul mates. I saw it when he stayed by her side at the hospital when he never left her side. There was so much love and devotion in his eyes. Something like that doesn't disappear over night. The best thing for Bella is to find a way to reunite them." Renée's voice was soft, but determined._

"_After he hurt her," Charlie thundered. "We are suppose to locate them and let him hurt her again? What if he has moved on?"_

"_We can talk to his parents. If you don't want to do it, I will. I am willing to bet that Edward is hurting too. What was the boy to do? His family was moving. Can you really blame him for being scared for trying a long distant relationship? He made a mistake. He is human." Renée argued back._

"_There are other options. Jacob, Billy's boy is a little younger, but mature. Maybe I can convince her to spend more time with him. Make her realize there are other fish in the sea." Charlie suggested._

"_Not a good idea. She will resent you for pushing her at another boy. And even if she tried any thing with another boy to appease you, it could still end badly." Renée rejected the idea._

"_Well, I think tracking the Cullen's down is a bad idea." Charlie huffed. _

_Renée was silent for a while. "Then let's see if anything changes after the holiday. If she is not better in another few weeks, we will try to get her to come to Florida again." Renée suggested. _

I felt a stomp to my foot and I pulled myself out of Charlie's head. Alice was glaring at me.

"Will you stop muttering 'all my fault'. Is he thinking anything we should know?" She huffed in irritation. Apparently, she had tried to get my attention for awhile.

"Charlie was just thinking about a phone conversation with Renée. Charlie is desperate to try to find Bella some help. He's concerned that she is suicidal and that they are going to lose her. His suggestions have been psychiatric help, sending her to Florida or even setting her up with a Quileute. Renée is convinced that Bella and I are soul mates, and that the only way Bella will be happy again, is if they find me," I spoke in a choked whisper. It was my fault. I have broken my angel. She is this way because of me. I didn't need any more confirmation, I choked back my sob.

Only Esme took pity on me, not that I deserved it. She wrapped me into a hug.

"Edward, it will be okay. You can still go back to her," she whispered. How could I go back to her after I failed her like this? I tugged at my hair roughly.

"Dad, umm, dinner is ready," Bella spoke up from the doorway appearing like a ghost.

Charlie nodded as he stood and followed her into the kitchen. We proceeded to do the same thing. They ate in silence, or at least Charlie ate. Bella looked at her plate and pushed food around on it. Charlie finished and decided to try and talk to Bella.

"Station was busy today, cleaned up an accident by the high school. Seems like Mr. Crowley still doesn't know had to drive in the snow. I'm thinking of revoking his license for good this time." Bella nodded but seemed distant as she kept playing with her food. Tyler that stupid idiot shouldn't be allowed on the road. He was going to kill someone one day. Charlie paused, he wasn't sure if Bella was really listening.

"Then, a gorilla held up the Thriftway. He wanted all their bananas. Made off with a bunch in a yellow convertible," He paused. "Slammed into an ice cream truck, making the biggest banana split, I have ever seen. Right there, in the middle of Main Street." There was another pause then a sigh. He made this up to see if he could get a reaction out of her.

"The poor dear. I feel so bad for Charlie, his heart must be breaking not being able to help her," Esme sighed.

At this point, even if I did go back, I was forever going to be on Charlie's most hated list. Not that I blamed him.

"Mmhhmm," was Bella's answer as she finally took a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Bells?" She looked up and looked at Charlie's plate.

"Did you want seconds?" she asked looking at the stove. She seemed confused about something.

"No, I'm all set." Charlie frowned. He pushed his plate away from him. "What are your plans for tonight?" She shrugged.

"Homework. Like every night." Charlie gave her odd look.

"What?" Rose asked.

"It's Christmas Eve. The school doesn't give homework over break," Alice answered. She looked sad and worried about Bella.

The phone rang and he got up to answer it. Bella took another bite of food then got up and dumped it.

"That was only two bites. That isn't even enough to keep a bird alive," Esme placed her hand over her to mouth to cover a sob.

"Bells, I need to go to La Push. Billy isn't feeling too well and I want to be there in case of an emergency since they don't have a car." Charlie gave her an apologetic look. He was afraid to leave her alone. He thought briefly about her nightmares. But apparently Billy really was very sick and without a car. He had to make a difficult decision. I had no ill feelings to the Quileute elder. I hoped he would get help at the hospital, now that we weren't in town.

"Ok, tell Billy I hope that he feels better." Bella turned back to the dishes.

"Would you like to come with me?" Charlie asked.

Bella shook her head. I breathed a sigh of relief that Charlie wouldn't push the issue with Quileute. It angered me to think of one them with her. I wanted her to move on, but at the same time I fought with my inner self to claim her. She deserved better then me. But a possible wolf was not a good option.

"Alright, when you talk to your mom wish her a Merry Christmas for me." He was disappointed. He turned to leave. He made sure he brought his gun with him.

"Okay." Bella placed the dishes in the strainer. A look of confusion went across Bella's face as the door slammed. She walked up to the calendar

"Christmas Eve?" she mumbled out loud.

"She doesn't even know the date. That isn't our Bella. She is usually so observant and on top of things. It's like she really is a zombie. She moves around, but there is no reaction." Alice's lower lip trembled.

Bella looked surprised to see the tree there. She walked up the steps and started to go through the closet in search of something. She ended up pulling out a red bow. She continued heading to her room and tossed the bow on to her desk.

Bella laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile.

Time seemed to jump forward and the room was dark. It seemed to be the middle of the night.

Bella started tossing and turning roughly in her sleep. She started whimpering. The sound broke my dead heart. I wanted to desperately crawl in beside her and hold her, hum her lullaby to calm her down.

"Edward," she started to cry in out in pain.

Without even thinking about it, I went to her side. My need to comfort her overrode all sense of logic.

"Bella, love, I am right here." I reached for her and my hand pasted through her.

"Edward, she can't hear you," Alice reminded me.

I fell to me knees as I watched Bella's screams grow worse. She had started begging me to come back and stay. My hands dug into my hair as I tore at it. I couldn't help the dry sobs that racked through me. I'm a monster!

Finally with a retching scream, she sat up in bed. She looked at the window I used to sneak through and started to weep, pulling her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Edward, you have to go back. She needs you. Please," Esme was also sobbing.

She and Alice were hugging each other. Rose had her arms wrapped around herself, starting at Bella in wide-eyed shock.

"What if it's too late? What if my mistake is irreversible? I wanted the best for her. I wanted her to be happy with a long human life. She may never forgive me for this. I could make things worse by going back." Especially all that I said, when I was leaving. I said such horrible things to her

"Then you should never have gotten involved with her in the first place," Rose snapped.

"Shut up, Rose," Alice snapped. "Don't listen to her. You and Bella are meant to be. Fighting it will only lead to further destruction and hurt. Please Edward, you heard her, she wants you to come back," Alice pleaded. When I didn't answer she moved to my side and wrapped her arms around me. Her anger was gone and it was sadness in her voice that I heard.

"Edward, stop focusing on the negative. You need to try and make this better, if for anyone then Bella. She will listen to you and I know she will forgive your sorry ass for lying. She loves you; you have to be able to see that," Alice said so confident.

"She does love you Edward. Allow her to," Esme pleaded.

"How can she love me?" I whimpered.

"I have been asking myself that too. But she does. It is clear that she does." Rose whispered. She was shaken up to see Bella this way. She didn't believe at first that human could have anything but an infatuation for a vampire.

"You have seen it as the best way?" I asked Alice my voice trembled as I watched as Bella cried herself back asleep. I was at a loss. Nothing I did was right when it came to Bella.

"I haven't seen anything since being on this journey or whatever you will call it." Alice admitted. "But I know how you have been, and we can see how Bella is like. The best solution to fix this is to go back. Beg if you must, but at least let her know the truth, Edward. I can feel it will end badly if you don't."

**A/N: **

**Sure Edward was in a bit of denial at first. But he knows the truth. However if was enough to make him go back is yet to be seen. Because now he thinks ha has done too much damage. Oh Edward. Maybe the future will help him make up his mind. I will warn you now it will change slightly from New Moon. It would be exactly how it happens next but close to it.**

**Bella will see Edward's present next. It will upset her like Edward? Will she want to do something about it seeing Edward how he is?**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

**I looked up and the scene had shifted. We were in a nearly empty room with very little light. The floor was dirty and the walls looked grimy. Where were we? I glanced around the room and noticed something curled in a tight ball in a corner. The figure's clothes were dirty and worn. It was Edward.**

"**Edward? Is he okay? What is wrong with him?" I ran to his side kneeling down next to him. His eyes were vacant and pitched black and the he dark circles under his eyes. When has he last fed?**

"**Edward" I begged him to look at me.**

"**Bella, he can't hear you?" Carlisle reminded me**.


	6. Ch 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 5: Edward's Present (BPOV)**

"_Does anyone know where Edward even disappeared to?" Emmett asked. His voice sounded off._

"_He isn't with you guys?" I asked. I saw them all exchange looks. _

"_No, he's not. We are not sure where he went. He left the rest of us soon after Forks. He hasn't talked to any of us," Carlisle spoke sadly. I sat there in shock. It didn't make sense. Where in the world did Edward go?_

The scene around us went dark, but I was too preoccupied at how the conversation had ended. How is it that any of them didn't know where Edward was? Including Alice. Why wouldn't she watch out for him? What was he doing?

The scene opened and we are in a living room. The room was open and airy like Esme designed it. Alice was quietly decorating the tree. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked depressed.

"What is wrong with Alice?" I asked Jasper.

He was watching her too with a bit of a frown on his face.

"She is sad. She misses you. She misses Em and Rose. She even misses Edward, even though they are not on speaking terms," he answered with a half-hearted smile. It must be killing him to see her this way.

"Where are you and Rose? Are you looking for Edward?" I asked looking at the giant.

He looked a bit guilty.

"Um, we are in Europe on a honeymoon." He looked a bit sheepish as I stared at him dumbfounded. Seriously? The family is hurting so they go off on vacation? What in the hell happened to this close knit family, where there used to be no secret in? Of course, I'm sure Emmett is not to blame, it was probably Rosalie.

I just shook my head and turned back to Alice, who sighed heavily. The front door opened and closed. Jasper walked in with a solemn look on his face. He walked up behind Alice.

"The lights are up outside, darlin'. Anything else you would like me to do? Are there more presents upstairs?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, that's all of them. Hardly anyone is going to be home this year," Alice's voice was so soft I could hardly hear her. "Rose called earlier. She and Em are staying in Europe. She doesn't want everyone's depression ruining her holiday. Em sent his best wishes. I think he is only staying over there to make her happy. Of course, this news made Esme even more upset. Carlisle took her hunting." She placed the box of decorations on the table and sat with a huff in a chair.

"It doesn't help that I have to keep disappointing her with no news on him. I am worried about him, Jasper. I thought he would have gone back by now. He has finally given up his hunt. I understand why he thought he had to chase down Victoria, but he failed and it's like he has given up. He won't answer my calls." Alice started crying tearlessly.

"I am sorry, Darlin' all this mess is my…" Jasper knelt before her.

"No, Jazz, its not your fault. It's no one's really, just one little thing snowballed into a big mess. If anything, I should have listened to her, when she said she didn't want a party, but I forced it on her. We can play 'should've, could've', over the event, over and over, and it's not going to solve anything." Alice shook her head, looking at Jasper.

"Alice, it is not your fault either. You can't expect yourself to see everything." He must have sent her calming waves, because she seemed to relax considerably.

"I know. I just want to find a way to make it better. I just know that she has to be hurting too. I don't have to look for her to see it, I just know it. She loves him so much and he's ignorant to it. I wished there was a way to convince him to go back. I'm half tempted to go to her myself."

"We can't. We promised not to. We have to respect his decision, Alice, even if we do not agree. She is his mate. He will always be connected to her. Eventually, he will not be able to fight the pull, and he will go back to her," Jasper spoke sternly but gently.

"What if he is too late? She is accident prone. What if something happens to her first? I kept my promise not to look, but it scares me everyday not too. If something happens to her, we will lose Edward forever too. I have seen that he has contingency plans. I saw them when she got hurt in Phoenix. I'm not sure if he's even aware that I know." Alice seemed genuinely worried.

_Contingency plans? _The words triggered a conversation Edward and I had on my birthday while watching Romeo and Juliet. He was talking about finding away to kill himself if and when I died. But he promised not to, then he broke up with me three days later. Why would he still have contingency plans? Alice had to be wrong.

**Edward**

I looked up and the scene had shifted. We were in a nearly empty room with very little light. The floor was dirty and the walls looked grimy. Where were we? I glanced around the room and noticed something curled in a tight ball in a corner. The figure's clothes were dirty and worn. It was Edward.

"Edward? Is he okay? What is wrong with him?" I ran to his side kneeling down next to him.

His eyes were vacant and pitched black and he had dark circles under his eyes. When has he last fed?

"Edward!" I begged him to look at me.

"Bella, he can't hear you?" Carlisle reminded me.

"Why is he like this? What is wrong with him? Has he been hurt?" Tears started running down my face. "Alice said he was after Victoria. Why? Did she do this?"

"Bella, please, breathe. He was concerned that Victoria was going to go after you. He hasn't been hurt." Jasper placed a hand on my arm, but I shook it off.

Suddenly nothing was making sense anymore. One day he was saying he couldn't live without me then days later he was saying that I was no good for him, that he didn't love me. What changed all that?

"Bella, are you okay?" I was vaguely aware of Jasper calling my name.

It was that night of my birthday that it all changed. The change in Edward happened right after I got hurt. I knew he was upset about it. He wouldn't leave over that would he? It was just an accident. But Jasper said he went after Victoria to protect me.

Did he lie to me? Which was the lie? That 'I don't love you' or that 'I can't live without you'? The more I thought, the more confused I got. If he didn't love me, why would he go after Victoria…guilt?

The rest of the Cullens believed that he really loved me, that I was his mate. But how could I be his mate if I am not a vampire and he could leave.

But then again, Jasper seemed to think I was. He can read emotions. What reason would he have for lying especially to Alice?

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle calling me now.

"Carlisle, I think she is in shock," Jasper said quietly.

"Bella, look at me, please," Carlisle ordered more firmly.

I broke my gaze from Edward, but I still didn't look at Carlisle. I looked at Jasper.

"Bella, do you want me to help you," Jasper asked. He reached out his hand tentatively.

"Why do you think I am his mate? He told me to my face that he didn't love me, that I wasn't good enough, that he didn't want me. Did he lie? Why would he lie?" I bit my lip as the tears came down harder as I started to ramble.

Jasper looked at me sorrowfully, but I saw a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Bella, those questions are best for…" Jasper started sounding apologetic.

"He lied, Bella," Emmett spoke up, his voice sounded cold for him. "I heard him, myself; tell you he loved you hundreds of times. You heard him, just not that long ago, saying that he'd never lead a girl on."

I stared at Emmett blankly, part of me wanted to say that maybe he just got tired of being lonely all the time. But then why chose a danger magnet like me just to panic over every little thing? Why chose a human, when the exposure could put him or his family in danger? Edward wouldn't do that.

"He could've fallen out of love with me, it happens all the time," I whispered thinking of Renée and Charlie.

"That doesn't happen with vampires. Once they fall in love, and find their mates, it is permanent. The strength and bond only grows stronger. If one of the mates is destroyed then the other often ends up in a deep depression. I don't know of any other vampire that found his mate while they were still human. We were unsure ourselves, like Edward, that the mating link hadn't formed both ways. But judging by seeing you both now, I can say that it has," Carlisle responded.

I looked back at Edward, who was still as a granite statue, his eyes weren't even blinking.

Still, why lie? Why would he do this to himself? A glimpse of color in his hands caught my attention. What was that he was holding? I looked closer and saw the word 'lemonade'. It looked like the one he had been spinning on the table; when we first had lunch together.

Then, an epiphany struck me. I remembered that day in the cafeteria arguing who cared for whom more. Edward claimed that he could leave, if it was to protect me. He would rather have it be him who would get hurt over me. Knocking me into the glass had scared him more than I thought. It was close to his worse fear — him accidently hurting me — then I could have died by bleeding in a house full of vampires. And of course, his pessimistic mind took over. This journey was to prove how much the fool did love me. Not that he has moved on and I should too.

Oh, my sweet Edward. He really did love me. He was curled into a ball in this — where ever this was, in pain from leaving me. I wanted to strangle him for leaving and lying. I wanted to throw my arms around him and hug him to stop making him look so sad. I wanted to kiss him, tell him I love him, and beg him to come home, that I needed him.

"Bella, you're really starting to worry us. Please say something." Carlisle shook my shoulder gently.

I turned my gaze from Edward, blinking rapidly. Emmett extended the box of tissues to me.

"I had feeling we were going to need this." He gave me a small smile.

I realized then my face was covered in tears. My eyes felt swollen. I wondered how long I had been oblivious to them calling my name. All their faces were etched with concern.

"Bella?" Carlisle called my name again.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I sniffed. I looked around the room again.

Where in the hell was he? Why haven't any of the Cullens looked for him? I wanted to be mad at them for leaving him like this. Alice claimed though she was looking for him, but she couldn't find him, plus that he's wasn't returning her calls. That could be true. The walls in here are completely blank. It would offer no clue to where he is.

I darted my head around quickly. There had to be a way to tell where we are, before the scene changed. I had to find out, because, hell, if he wasn't going to come to me then I was going to get him myself. I spotted a window on the opposite wall. I scurried to my feet and ran for the window.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Carlisle was on my heels. I looked out the window and nothing looked familiar. I was pretty sure we weren't even in Untied States anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked out loud. Then I spotted a giant statue on a hill off in the distance. That statue was familiar. Where have I seen before? Damn what country was that from? I turned and saw Carlisle still behind me.

"Do you know where are?" I pleaded with him. He gave me another concerned look; before glancing out the window.

"Rio de Janeiro. Bella, you need to calm down. You're shaking." Carlisle gently grabbed my arm.

"Can you see a street name or building name?" I leaned dangerously out the window and Carlisle pulled me back gently.

"Let's not test to see if you can get hurt?" He stepped in front of me to look out the window. "He seems to be in a bit of a rundown area. I can't see a sign or anything." Carlisle turned back to me.

I shook my head. There had to be something. I glanced around for a door, but there was none. I went for the window. Was there a fire escape at least? No. I started to pull at my hair feeling the panic building again.

"Bella, we aren't the mind readers. Talk to us so we can help you so you don't have a panic attack," Jasper asked sending me more calming waves, his brow was furrowed.

"That wouldn't help anyways. Bella's mind is tighter then Fort Knox." Emmett snickered and I gave him a dirty look.

"We have to figure out where he is, so it's easier to find him," I explained like it should be simple logic. But apparently by the looks I was getting from the vampires, not so simple. "We can't leave him here? He's not going to come back to me on his own. So I need to find him. I'm going to him," I announced firmly.

"You can't do that?" Jasper informed me.

I turned, starting to get ticked off. I wasn't going to leave Edward here like this. He needed me and I needed him.

"Why can't I?"

If he spewed one more that it has to be him to come to me; I was going to scream. Why does Edward get to make the decision for us?

"Bella, be reasonable. How are you going to afford to come here? Do you even have a passport? Can you speak Portuguese?" He was putting holes into my plans.

"I have a passport. If I can figure out where this building is I don't need to worry about Portuguese. I have money saved for college I can use if I need to. I will sell my truck if I have to." I struggled with solutions.

"Bella, it is too dangerous for you to come here by yourself. Edward hasn't hunted in awhile. That could be a lethal idea. Plus, your truck isn't going to get you that much that you can afford airfare." Jasper once again argued with me.

"I am not leaving him here. Not like this. Are you guys going to come after him then?" I yelled, this time, my eyes filled with angry tears.

"Don't worry, Bella. Santa has it handled." Emmett spoke up.

I shook my head slightly in confusion; I couldn't have heard him right.

"Huh?" I asked turning to the gentle giant in shock.

"I second that. What are you talking about now?" Jasper looked at Emmett too, with a bewildered expression.

"I wrote to Santa and told him that all I wanted for Christmas was to have my family back together. I said that Bella was the missing link. That Eddie needed her and the whole family did too." Emmett looked proud. I was touched by his statement.

"Santa exists?" I asked still faintly in disbelief. I'm not sure why. I mean vampires exist. Why not Santa?

"Yes," Emmett answered.

"No," Jasper answered at the same time. I turned to Carlisle while at a loss of what to think. He looked as surprise as I felt.

"There was a St. Nikolaos. It was legends of him that lead to the idea of Santa Claus," Carlisle started to explain.

"I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about Chris Krinkle. Santa Claus. I can prove that he exists." Emmett insisted.

"This I got to hear," Jasper muttered.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at him.

"We are here aren't we? Who do you think sent us this journey or Edward and the girls or theirs? It happened because I wrote to Santa. If it wasn't him, how do you explain it?" Emmett crossed his arms across his chest daring Jasper to argue with him. Jasper was giving him an incredulous look. I doubted that he believed Emmett.

"Whatever it was, I'm glad that it happened. Thank you, Emmett." I walked over and hugged him.

"No thanks necessary, baby sister." He hugged me back gently this time.

"We still can't leave him here though." I begged.

"Bella, I can promise you that will not happen. We will come and get him, if we have to. We don't even know if Edward has seen reason after this. He may realize he needs to come back to you on his own." Carlisle promised me. I nodded; I knew I could believe his word.

"So I guess this just leaves the future." Emmett smiled. But I frowned.

I've seen plenty of versions of the Christmas Carols. All of them had the same results of the visit of the ghost of the future.

I heard a sigh from Jasper. "What is worrying you now," he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I must be driving you crazy." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, its not like you can control it. What made you panic now?" he asked sounding more curious then annoyed.

"How close to Dickens' Christmas Carol do you think this?" I asked.

"Expect for visiting different points in time, I don't know?" Carlisle shrugged.

"It's just the future ghost's visit; well its results aren't good. I'm just worried what we are going to see." I turned back to my Edward, curled in his ball.

"The future mostly likely is going to be harsh. But it will change. It already is changing." Jasper reminded me.

It may be true, but that still doesn't mean I wanted to see it. How come we couldn't stop now and go back?

"Edward, I know you can't really hear me, but you have to come home. Please." I begged the still form.

As I knelt there I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes when I heard a humming of a familiar song. Edward was humming the song he wrote me.

**A/N:**

**In true Bella fashion she is ready to go to him. Rather then wait for him to come back after seeing hurt like this. She also seen the light that Edward loves her and lied. **

**Our secret writer has been discovered. It was Emmett who wrote Santa. **

**Bella at this point is really coming out of her zombie mode. She is able to figure thing out clearer. Now that she is will she be right about our next step of the journey. You can't expect them to go back now. That would be to easy.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**Preview:**

"**Edward she needs you now. Listen to me. You aren't the only one that made a trip like this tonight," Alice answered then braced herself.**

"**Explain that?" I turned to her sharply.**

"**Bella was sent through your past, present and future too. The guys are with her." Alice admitted.**

"**Why didn't you tell me his earlier?" I demanded. **


	7. Ch 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 6: Bella's Future (EPOV)**

Alice's words rang in my ears. It will end badly if I don't go back. I was torn up inside. I hurt my angel beyond belief. I took her love for me and trampled over it as if it never mattered. How could she ever forgive that? Even if she was the most forgiven person I knew.

However, Bella did deserve the truth. If not to give me, a far-fetched second chance, then to have closure. She was suffering because of me, that I couldn't tolerate for to continue any longer. I would do anything to have her smile again.

Suddenly before my eyes Bella vanished. The bed was now made. I glanced sharply about the room. The room had a thick layer of dust was everywhere.

"What just happened?" I growled.

"We must have jumped into the future," Alice answered.

There was a heartbeat in the house still, but it wasn't Bella's. I hurried out of the room. I need to find out what happened to Bella.

Charlie was sitting in his arm chair watching a sports recap. Nothing too unusual. He was eating pizza and also had his beer in front of him. This time there was no tree in the living room. The ticker on the bottom of the screen alerted me to the date. It was Christmas Eve of the following year.

The state of the living room was fairly messy, like no one had been around to clean up after Charlie. Bella obviously hasn't been around in a while.

"Maybe she's just at college?" Esme suggested breaking the silence. She was hoping that was the case but she didn't seem to believe her own words.

There was a knock on the door, and Charlie huffed out of his seat. He walked up to the door and yanked opened the door.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Charlie snarled upon seeing his visitor.

A glance out the door confirmed my thoughts from sight and stench. Jacob Black was standing there. He was taller then even Emmett and about as big.

"What is that horrid smell," Alice's face was pinched in disgust.

"Werewolf," Rose muttered equally annoyed.

"Well, boy, are you going to answer me? You have some nerve showing your face around here." Charlie was furious.

"Charlie, look it's Christmas. You shouldn't have to spend it alone." Jacob looked remorseful.

"And you think I want to spend it with you? If it wasn't for you, Bella would still be here." Charlie crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Bella was gone from Forks, that much I understood but gone where? College? Renée's? As much as I wished it was the case, I doubt either, their reactions would be like this if that was true. Did that dog hurt her? If that was true, his days were numbered.

"Why blame me? It was that le.. Cullen's fault?" Jacob was tremoring.

I certainly hope he could control himself. "I'm sorry, Charlie, that I wasn't enough. I tried. I tried as hard as I could. But she was still hung up on Cullen. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get her to forget about him."

A scene flashed before me. I saw Bella and Jacob sitting in the lobby of a movie theater. He reached for her hand and she tried to pull it away, saying she wanted to be friends and not lead him on. Jacob, from his thoughts, was upset that she was still hung up on me. He wanted to stay persistent and say that he was fine being friends, though he felt different. I grew infuriated when I learned of his plots to manipulate her until she broke.

Charlie took a few fast steps in Jacob's direction. Did he know too? Jacob was smart enough to back up and give him space.

"Edward Cullen may have broken my daughter's heart, but he's not at fault for what happened. You are. You had no regard for her safety. You are the imbecile that let her get on a motorcycle and crash repeatedly on it. How many trips to the ER was it going to take before you stopped her or told me what she was doing?" He snarled but it was drowned out by the growls from my chest. The mutt had a memory of Bella wiping out and hitting her head and was bleeding. Where the hell was her helmet?

"Bella on a motorcycle? That couldn't have ended well." Alice sounded shocked. _See, this is why I need to watch out for her. I wonder how badly she has been hurt._

"She brought the bikes to me. She asked me to fix them and to teach her to ride. It was never my idea." Jacob poorly defended himself.

Again I was assaulted with images of Bella and him working on the bike. In these at least Bella looked marginally happy.

"Yet, you should've been the one to stop her. You were her friend, you should've watched out for her well being, instead of encouraging her to be so damn reckless. Are you going to tell me the cliff was all her idea as well?" Charlie was yelling so hard, his face was turning purple.

"It was her idea. I thought I had her convinced to wait for me. If she waited, she would've been fine." Jacob's face fell, he appeared regretful.

"She shouldn't have jump off the cliff, whether or not you were there. Do think that the results really would have been different, if you were there?" Charlie wasn't backing down any time soon.

Jacob wanted to interrupt and say 'yes', but he knew he couldn't tell Charlie that because he was a wolf he would've been able to survive it.

This time, he had a vision of Bella standing on the cliff. Jacob had been in wolf form on an opposite cliff too far to stop her. He had been with the pack chasing Victoria. He reached the cliff just in time to see her jump and scream. To his credit he wasted no time jumping in after her, changing into human mid-jump. He pulled Bella from the water and got her to shore. He started CPR, begging her to wake up and to fight. The vision ended abruptly.

My dead heart lurched and started to crumble. I didn't like where the signs were pointing. Bella had jumped off a cliff and she looked… The chances of her survival sounded far fetched.

Charlie was blaming Jacob for what happened to Bella, and treaty or no treaty, he was dead. Then maybe the wolves would take care of me and save me the trip to Volterra.

_Nothing_ _has happened yet. Bella is alive, so stop with the plans,_ Alice hissed in her head to me.

"I don't know. I thought as long as she was taking risks and I was there, I could stop her from getting hurt. I was wrong, I'm sorry," Jacob did seem sincere, but it didn't lessen my anger.

"Not good enough. It's too late for I'm sorry. Didn't you see that those things were cries for help? Bella was ever the type to do risky things. She was struggling, and you enabled her. You should've come to an adult if you couldn't handle it" Charlie looked pained.

He blamed himself too, but Jacob more for letting her do risky, foolish stunts and hiding them from him and Billy.

"What do you want me to do?" Jacob whispered.

"I want you off my property. Seeing you reminds me only that I no longer have a daughter." Charlie went into the house and slammed the door.

I felt my knees shaking and about ready to give out on me. Alice grabbed me on one side.

"Edward, this hasn't happened yet," her voice was horse but she was trying to stay level headed.

I nodded but I was unable to speak. I couldn't help the shaking sobs that brought me to my knees.

**Bella**

The scene changed and we were in a cemetery. A few feet away from us was a gravestone.

"Oh, no. She didn't survive, did she?" Alice's voice trembled. "I can't look." She turned her head to focus on the tree line.

"Perhaps it's a set up. Maybe Alice saw it in time and Carlisle saved her. Or Edward returned and saved her," Esme suggested. _Please, let it be that._

"Then why are we here?" Rose said softly. "If we made it in time, wouldn't we be seeing Bella spending Christmas with us?"

"Perhaps that's the next stop. Maybe this is just to show us how things were left without our family." Esme was still hoping.

"I don't think so. Why the graveyard stop then?" Rose said reluctantly. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the grave. She looked at the marker and she bit her lip, and her face crumbled.

"It's true then." Alice choked back a sob.

Rose nodded slowly.

"When?" I croaked out. How long did I have to fix this mess I made?

"March 16th of this coming year," Rose answered. "I'm so sorry Edward."

I just shook my head, refusing to say anything. Barley three months from now Bella will lose her life.

"No, I really owe you an apology. I didn't realize how connected the two of you are. I was cruel and unwilling to accept the truth. You two need each other to survive. I promise, I will never try to fight against that again," Rose said. _Edward, stop this please. You have the ability to stop this by going back to her. We can have a happy family again. I know now that Bella is suppose to be a part of it._

"Edward, you are going back, right? You're going to stop this from happening." Alice tugged on my arm, she was getting upset that I hadn't made the decision.

I looked at her blankly. I couldn't make that decision, yet. According to Jacob's brief memories, Victoria was in the area.

"I have to take care of Victoria first," I mumbled.

"What? No. I didn't stop you the last time, but Victoria is obviously a wild goose chase. You need to get back to Bella now," Alice demanded.

"But it wasn't, Alice. The reason Jacob wasn't able to save Bella in time, was because he was chasing Victoria through La Push. She is here. She's after Bella, and the wolves haven't been able to stop her," I explained as my rage was building.

"Then all the better to go back to Bella and get her under our protection," Esme protested.

"I have to make it safe for her first." I shook my head.

"Edward, she needs you, now. Listen to me. You aren't the only one that made a trip like this tonight," Alice answered, then braced herself.

"Explain that?" I turned to her sharply.

"Bella was sent through your past, present and future too. The guys are with her," Alice admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I demanded.

"Because, you would've gotten all upset over something, you couldn't prevent. She is seeing everything, too, Edward. Tell me, what do you think, she will think of your current condition, before we found you in Rio. Or what she will see in the future. I know of your contingency plans," Alice continued her rant.

Esme breathed in sharply. _No, Edward, I can't lose you too._

"Think of what it will do to Bella, if she finds that out. It may push her over the edge sooner if you don't go back to her. She's a smart girl. I wouldn't be surprise if she found out what you were doing tonight; even though I told Jasper not to tell her. If she finds that out, and you don't go back still, it will destroy her. Don't break her heart further," Alice pleaded.

My head wrapped around her revelation. Bella was seeing my life. She was seeing me curled into a ball missing her. She will probably figure out that I had lied, but what would her reaction be to that. She never does what I expect. At least I know she is with the guys, she is protected at the moment from Victoria. She wasn't in her bed screaming in her nightmares for me. Thinking of her nightmares, made me rethink hunting Victoria first. I don't think I could forgive myself for letting her have another night of those.

Then I thought about, what if she does go back and starts waiting for me to return even more than before. Alice is right, I will hurt her even more. I had to go back to my angel first. I can explain why I left and how I have to find Victoria. I will promise her I will be back as soon I can.

If the others were willing to come back, I know I can trust them to watch out for her. I realize now that Bella was too deeply embedded, not only in my life, but my family's too, to remove her; just as I had been embedded in hers.

My angel needed me, I needed to step up and protect her. I needed to go back. My original plan failed. I needed her too, I no longer had the strength to stay away.

"Good," Alice smiled at me, pleased with my decision.

"So how do I find her? How do we get back?" I asked her, a small smile formed on my face.

In a short amount of time, I will be in the presence of my angel. If I had to beg for her to speak or at least listen to me I would do it.

"When the time is right, we will be sent back." Alice hugged me.

"You're going back." Esme smiled in relief.

"Yes, my angel needs me. And I need her," I answered.

"I hope she makes you beg," Rose told me coldly.

I grimaced but nodded.

"Rosalie," Esme reprimand her with a stern look.

"She's right. I owe Bella a huge apology, if I need to beg, I will."

"Good. But I'm glad you decided to go back. I want my family to be happy again. Including Bella." Rose gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, Rose. You too, Alice and Esme. I have been an idiot and unbearable. I owe you all an apology, not just Bella. I was wrong."

"You're forgiven, dear. I know your heart was in the right place. We love you and want you to be happy." Esme gave me a hug.

"I forgive you, too, you big jerk. Bella will forgive you as well. She loves you too much not to." Alice gave me hug too.

With that the scene went dark. I'm coming home, sweet angel. I'm coming. Don't give up on me yet.

**A/N: I know, I killed Bella in the probable future that they saw. I did warn you it would be a little different then New Moon and a little more like the Christmas Carol. But at least, it gave him the ultimate push he needed to go back now rather then later.**

**So if you found Bella's future hard. It is not going to get easier just yet.**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview:**

**There was a knock on the door. Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in his scrubs. He opened the door and Emmett and Rose were on the doorstep. I slowly shifted back to my feet still feeling shaky.**

"**Why are you knocking? Don't you live there anymore?" I asked the bewildered Emmett. He seemed just as surprised as me.**


	8. Ch 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 7 Edward's Future (BPOV)**

The scene changed while I was still on my knees. We went back to the living room where we saw Alice and Jasper talking. Currently, the room was empty, with a dark and had a cold feeling to it.

"Where are you guys now, anyways?" I asked, knowing that LA had to be out of the question.

"Ithaca, NY. Where is everyone?" Emmett asked, looking around.

There was a knock on the door. Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in his scrubs. He opened the door and Emmett and Rose were on the doorstep. I slowly shifted back to my feet, still feeling shaky.

"Why are you knocking? Don't you live there anymore?" I asked the bewildered Emmett. He seemed just as surprised as me.

"Emmett, it's good to see you. Rosalie," Carlisle said the second name more stiffly. It was quite a shock. I don't think I've ever heard him be rude before, especially to a family member.

"What is that bitch doing in my house?"

My mouth dropped open in shock. What in the world was going on? Sweet Esme sounded furious to see Rose.

"What in the hell is going on?" Emmett sounded angry, after hearing that his mate was being rudely spoken to like this.

"Esme...I never meant," Rose started.

"Rose, enough. I told you not to open your mouth, since you insisted on coming with me. They don't need to hear anymore from you," Emmett's voice was cold and hard as he stepped in front of her.

Emmett's eyes looked shocked, at the way he treated his own wife. I've never heard Emmett speak to Rose like that. In fact, I thought she wore the pants in the relationship.

"What in Sam hill is going on," Jasper muttered behind me.

However, Esme still looked angered to see her daughter.

"You didn't mean too? You darn well meant to. Who the hell do you think you were to call him with news like that? How could you have such a blatant disregard for his feelings for her?" Esme took a step forward, and Carlisle grasped her shoulders. Esme was looking like an anger vampire ready to attack.

"You selfish bitch. You didn't even wait until we could find out for sure. I doubt her body was even cold. How could you call him and tell him his mate was dead like that. So callous, like she meant nothing to him or to any of us. All of us loved her too!" Esme shouted.

I felt my knees tremble. I had died, then Rose called gloating to Edward about it. I knew she didn't like me, but why was she so hateful to Edward?

"Oh, god," I whispered, when I realized what this probably meant. My knees felt weak, I felt arms support me from behind. I wasn't sure who's though.

"I was trying to get the family back together," Rose answered weakly.

"Rose, I told you not to go into this. Bella's death may not be your fault. But losing Edward is your fault. With that one phone call, he went to beg for his death, before any of us could stop him. That one phone call, destroyed any hope of fixing our family. Jasper has slipped back into his former lifestyle, and Alice went with him. Alice wants to kill you. Don't you get it? You screwed up! There's no forgiving you from this. I will never forgive you for this. So I can't see why you expect them to." Emmett turned and spoke in a cold voice to Rose.

Her eyes were filled with remorse, she nodded and looked down at her feet.

The Emmett beside me looked grim and he started looking at his own feet. I begged in my head for someone to clarify losing Edward. I wanted to be hopeful, but something told me that it was actually hopeless. I felt my knees give out from underneath me.

The arms that were bracing me, kept me from falling over as my sobs started to make my body shake.

"No, Edward can't be dead. Please," I begged covering my hand over my mouth.

"Bella, this hasn't actually happened," Jasper called softly.

It was then I realized he was the one supporting me. I nodded, but just the thought of him gone forever tore at the hole in my chest.

Emmett in the scene in front of us turned back to Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, I'm sorry we are intruding on you. Especially, on the holidays. But I have this package for you that had to be hand delivered. I tried to find Jasper and Alice and ask them to do it. But Jasper intercepted us and told us, if Rose came anywhere close to Alice anytime soon, she would be ashes." Emmett sounded sincerely apologetic.

The Emmett beside me winced.

"A vampire named Demetri gave us a package and told us it had to be delivered to you. It's on the porch." Emmett continued.

"That's alright, Emmett. Please bring it here." Carlisle seemed reluctant to let go of Esme at the moment, who was now crying softly in his arms.

Emmett nodded before side stepping Rose onto the porch.

He came back quickly with a square box in his hands. Carlisle removed the note to read first. He gratefully read it out loud.

_Dearest Carlisle,_

_ I wish the circumstances of this letter were more joyful. However, instead we must issue a warning instead. _

_ It has come to our attention that your son, Edward, was involved with a human female. She knew of our kind. I'm not sure of your involvement but incase you need to be reminded; humans mustn't know of our world. It's our number one law that we uphold._

_ Edward came to us looking for us to put an end to his existence. I would hope it would have pleased you, that we offered him a position among us. He refused our kind offer._

_Unfortunately, he went on to force our hand in his execution. I'm aggrieved to say that it had to be done. We can't allow a loose cannon in our mists._

_ Let this following be a warning, to you and your family. Although we don't understand your lifestyle, we have accepted it. However, if your lifestyle becomes a risk, none of your family will be given a second chance._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Aro_

The room was quiet when the letter was finished. Carlisle in the scene finally sighed and he placed the letter on the coffee table. He moved to the box that Emmett was still holding.

"I'm not liking this after the tone of that letter. I have never received anything from the brothers before." Carlisle frowned.

"What do you think it is?" Emmett asked looking over my head at him.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle eyed the box in speculation.

"I for one, don't like the size of that box," Jasper announced nervously. "Perhaps, you shouldn't look, Bella," He was trying to turn me around but I fought him.

"No." I refused to turn from the scene.

He gave up his efforts with a heavy sigh.

Watching the scene Carlisle let out a startled gasp staring into the box. He turned and shielded Esme. Emmett had let out a curse and dropped the box. The object in the box fell out and a white and bronze ball rolled towards us. I heard the others breathe in sharply. I stared down to where the object had stopped moving, into a pair of black lifeless eyes.

"Edward!" I started to scream and scream. I just couldn't stop screaming or looking away from him.

"Jasper, what are you waiting for, help her?" I could hear Emmett growling.  
>"I'm trying but for some reason I can't help her. Something is preventing it." Jasper hissed. "Bella, please stop struggling. I don't want to hurt you."<p>

I hadn't even realized that I was trying to get out of his arms. Someone moved in front of me to block my vision, but all I could see still was Edward's face burned into my memory. I started hyperventilating as I continued to scream.

"Bella, breathe. Please, you have to breathe." Carlisle called to me as my vision went black.

**Edward**

I shot up in my bed screaming. I was drenched with sweat and my eyes felt puffy and swollen. Did all that really happen? I glanced around my room for some visible sign. I was alone in the dark room.

I stifled a sob. It all had felt so real. Seeing Edward's head like that in the end, I shivered violently. Maybe I have finally snapped. I turned to grab a tissue to dry my eyes. The spot was empty. I looked on the floor, then under the bed. I turned on the bedside lamp in case it was in a shadow. That's strange I thought I had a box here. The last time I saw it…Emmett was offering me one.

Could it have really happened then? I ran my hands through my hair in frustration. It felt more then a dream. I realized my clothes were damp and uncomfortable. I slipped out of the bed to change. I shrugged out of my sweatshirt and let it hit the floor. I glanced down at my arms before removing my tank top. There were some red marks on my arms. I fingered them lightly. They would be about where Jasper was holding me, when I was struggling against him.

It did happen. All of that….but now what? I had to find them. Could they be in Forks, or Ithaca? Edward might still be in Rio. I need to get to them before they left again.

I grabbed a blue sweater that I remembered Alice buying me and threw it on over my tank top. Edward always seemed to like the color blue on me. I threw my hair in a pony tail, not bothering with much more, since I will probably be on a plane.

I grabbed a bag and threw a change of clothes in, not really caring if it matched. I'm sure Alice will rectify the situation when I get there. I ducked under the bed and grabbed my secret money stash and my passport. On top, I threw my toiletry bag. I flung it over my shoulder and left my room.

My mind was boggled with plans, as I ran down the stairs. I should probably try Forks first. That was obvious though. I tripped and fell hard on the last step. Pain radiated from my ankle. Shaking it off, I grabbed my coat, shoes and keys. Hopefully, I had enough in my account to get me to NY. I needed Edward, and I wasn't going to wait. Limping, I headed for the door.

Outside was bitterly cold, I noticed that it had snowed at some point. I quickly cleared my window and hopped into the cab. The truck groaned as I tried to start it.

"Come on, please." I begged and then it turned over, roaring to life. I took off toward the Cullens, hoping that somehow luck for once would be on my side. I was halfway there when a deer came running across the road. I slammed on breaks and started to slide and fishtail. I closed my eyes preparing for impact.

**A/N: **

**I know an evil cliffhanger. Sorry, but it what is a story without at least one?**

**I am sure many of you may be disturbed what I did with Edward. I was going for an effect like in most Christmas Carols movies, where you see Scrooge being tossed into incinerator or buried alive. Unfortunately, it was Bella that had to witness it when in a way she is more like the tiny Tim character. But the Volturi are a bit sadistic, so blame them. **

**As for Emmett being mad at Rose. I think even thought they are mates he can get mad at her. He still loves her but I think he wouldn't be happy with what she did for awhile.**

**I was asked if the story or at least if the character be reunited by current time Christmas. All I have it depends if you all have been naughty or nice. **

**Just kidding…this story should wrap up shortly. (Hopefully, by Christmas or very shortly after.) I am 80% decided to do a sequel to wrap up lose ends and to cover how they plan to go on from here to avoid a not so good future. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**Wait. So you leave and Bella starts to hangout with a werewolf. Isn't that just great. What are you going to do about it?" Emmett scowled at me. He wasn't happy with me. I didn't blame him.**

"**I am already going to Bella to apologize and tell her everything. Why I had lied and why I left like I did. She deserves that. Then I will tell her I love her and if by some miracle she will take me back, I will never take her for granted again." His eyes soften slightly. It seems spending time with Bella has made my brothers take a protective stance on her. I was more pleased then annoyed by it. It pleased me that they cared and accepted my Bella into the family.**


	9. Ch 8

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 8 Reunited (EPOV)**

When the scene reappeared before us, I gained a fairly welcoming sight. It wasn't the best I could have hope for. The best would be to reappear next to Bella, but Forks was just as good. I could easily run to Charlie's from here. At least I was no longer in Rio.

"What are you waiting for, go to her," Esme urged.

I gave her a smile then a hug. I was moments from making this right with my angel.

"Is she home though? What if this dumped her somewhere other than where she was, like us?" Rose asked.

I paused with my hand on the door. I turned to Alice; she looked back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, am I allowed to look now?" she asked bitterly.

"Please, Alice? I know I was wrong before. Do you want me to beg you too?" I asked.

She cocked her head as if she was thinking about it.

"Alice," Esme asked gently.

Alice closed her eyes. "I can't see yet, her or the guys. They must still be traveling. I will keep trying," she offered.

It was barley a moment later, when with a blink of the eye the guys appeared. They seemed to be crouching or kneeling around something invisible. Or, apparently it had been someone as I caught their thoughts.

_Where did she go? I was just holding her?_

_We have to find her! She was having a panic attack._

_We lost Bella. Edward is going to kill us, if I don't kill him first, for hurting her._

"What happened? Is she okay?" I started to panic because they seemed so worried about her. I was curious to know why she didn't reappear with them.

"She is in her room. Right now, she is thinking she had a bad dream," Alice answered. She then ran over to Jasper and they started to have a conversation through their eyes.

"She was very upset when we last saw her. The last scene…well… the last part was pretty bad." Carlisle looked very grim. He blocked his thoughts from me.

"We know how we lost Bella. She jumped off a cliff. That dumb dog gave her the idea," Rose huffed angrily.

"What dog?" Jasper broke his stare from Alice. He was confused, wondering if Bella had gone insane talking to animals or something.

"Seems the wolves are back." I looked to Carlisle.

_Treaty still intact though. We can talk to the elders later, if it becomes a problem._

"Wait. So you leave and Bella starts to hangout with a werewolf. Isn't that just great. What are you going to do about it?" Emmett scowled at me. He wasn't happy with me.

I didn't blame him or any of them for that matter.

"I'm already going to Bella to apologize and tell her everything. Why I had lied and why I left like I did. She deserves that. Then I will tell her I love her, and if by some miracle she will take me back, I will never take her for granted again."

His eyes soften slightly. It seems spending time with Bella has made my brothers take a protective stance on her. I was more pleased than annoyed by it. It pleased me that they cared and accepted my Bella into the family.

"He's trying to make things right?" Rose spoke up for me.

"Since when do you care?" Emmett looked at Rose a bit stiffly.

She looked at him in shock. She couldn't understand why he was upset with her.

"What did I do?" she asked her voice radiating in hurt.

"You called Edward even before Bella had a chance to be buried to tell him that she was dead and to get over her and come back to the family. But he didn't. Instead he…." Emmett stopped as he watched her face crumbled as she broke into sobs.

"Emmett, she hasn't done anything," Carlisle reminded him.

"He is right though, I was a bitch to her. I'm not going to be now. I learned how much this family needs her," Rose's voice broke.

Emmett looked guilty and pulled her into his arms.

"You should go to her. She was pretty distraught about that last scene. It wasn't of her passing. It was horrible. I hope I never have to witness that again." Jasper's eyed me carefully.

He then showed me in his mind what had happen. I cringed seeing Bella screaming in terror with the 'gift' the Volutri had send Carlisle. _She wouldn't stop screaming. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked. Then suddenly she was gone._

"I need to get to Bella." I was concerned that she had been too upset for him to help her. Coupled with the zombie stage she was in earlier I didn't want to waste any time holding her in my arms.

"Please, tell them about Victoria." I looked at Alice.

She was in a trance and I wasn't sure if she heard me.

"Wait one more, minute. What about Victoria? Were you right? Is she after Bella?" Carlisle asked looking worried.

"We found out that Victoria is indeed stalking her. I just got led on a wild goose chase." I defend myself. I saw the boy's eyebrows furrow in agitation, but thankfully it wasn't towards me.

"Is she in Forks now?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged and looked towards Alice. I hoped she could see her.

"She is in Seattle right now. She has a newborn with her. She's thinking about checking out Forks but the decision is still hazy."

"Jasper and I can check it out, while you go to Bella. Don't worry, she will not touch her," Emmett replied with a firm smile on his face. Jasper nodded behind him.

Before I could leave once again I was interrupted. This time I saw a vision that Alice was getting.

Bella was driving; her face looked red and blotchy from crying. A deer ran across the road and she swerved to avoid it. Her truck hit black ice and went into a tailspin before flipping a few times.  
>"When," I froze in horror.<p>

"Go, now," Alice became frantic.

It would be cutting it close. I heard my brothers and Carlisle following close on my heels.

"Can you tell us, what to expect?" Jasper wanted to be prepared. He wasn't sure what we were headed for. He was concerned there might be blood involved and he should stay back

"She was driving and she swerved to miss a deer. It going to cause her to flip the truck," I told them quickly.

Jasper hesitated before he took a deep breath and started to hold it.

"I thought she was going to wait for us." Emmett muttered as he followed my lead.

"Well, now you can see why I didn't tell her about Victoria in the first place. If I did, I was afraid that she would head out herself to find Victoria, just like she did with James," I grumbled.

We came to the edge of the road just as we saw the truck start to tail spin. I pushed myself harder and caught the truck by the hood, just as it started to flip. I grounded my heels into the pavement to brace myself. I waited until the others got around the truck in surrounding spots, to help me lower it gently back to the ground, so it would be less of a jolt for Bella.

I took a deep breath before I looked up at my angel. I could hear her heart thundering in her chest. I knew she was scared. I prayed that it wasn't me that she was scared of as I took the chance to look at her. Her eyes were clenched tight and her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel for dear life. Even with her red face and swollen eyes she was still breathtakingly beautiful.

_We will give you two some privacy. If you think she needs medical attention bring her to the house. _ Carlisle told me before running off with my brothers following.

I waited another moment to see if she would open her eyes. I didn't want to startle her. But she didn't, and I started to get anxious that she was more hurt than we though.

I sped to the driver's side door and grabbed the handle. I yanked the door open, letting a cold gust of air into the cab.

"Bella?" I called to her softly. "Can you open eyes and look at me?"

I watched her stiffen as I called her name. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times, before turning to face me. I watched as her lower lip trembled, then she reached out a shaking hand. She gently touched my cheek before tracing her fingers down to my neck. It took me a minute to realize what she was checking, after I remembered, what she would have last seen. Her fingers felt cooler than normal and I realized she was probably freezing.

Finally, her eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Are you real?" her voice was barley a whisper.

Was I real? She was starting to concern me.

Before, I respond she spoke again. "Oh god, I just died, didn't I." Tears started to spill down her cheeks. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to hold her. I reached over her to unbuckle her before shifting her over slightly so I could sit in the driver's seat. I pulled her into my arms. Almost immediately her arms wrapped around my neck and she buried her face into my chest. I closed the door and turned up the heat. I didn't want her to get sick from my cold-form. I brushed her hair back and breathed in her scent. Her once tantalizing scent seemed comforting rather than enticing, she was my Bella, alive and in my arms.

"Bella, you're very much alive, we stopped the truck before you could crash. I can hear your heartbeat. It's fast but you are alive. Are you hurt? I could bring you to Carlisle." I looked her over carefully with my eyes, she seemed to be fine. No visible head trauma. I couldn't smell fresh blood.

"I'm fine," she mumbled. I could feel her warm breath through my shirt.

"What were you doing Bella? Don't you realize that it's three o'clock in the morning? Where were you going?" I asked her, feeling agitated she wasn't in a warm home where it was safe.

"I needed to find you or the others. I was going to check your house here first, then I was going to head for the airport and head for Ithaca," she answered.

"Why didn't you wait for one of us to come to you," I groaned closing my eyes and resting my head against hers.

"I wasn't sure you would." Tears started flowing down her face more freely.

I kicked myself for hurting her more.

"We need to talk? Shall I take you to Charlie's?"

She nodded. I tried to shift her so I could get her buckled. She clung to me refusing to let go. I sighed, giving up and put the car into drive and started driving back to Charlie's one handed as I held her with the other to brace her.

The drive was short, even in her ancient truck. I pulled to a stop and turned off the truck. I hated this thing. Maybe, I needed to find a way to put it out of commission for good. Rose might be willing to help with that.

I opened the door and I gently pulled her with me. She seemed more alert as I helped her down from the cab. She unburied her head, but still clung to my side. We took a step forward and she stumbled a bit. She seemed to be limping. Without thinking, I pulled her up into my arms.

"I thought you said you were fine." I sighed. I looked towards her. She avoided my eyes, but blushed slightly. God, how I missed that beautiful blush.

"I hurt it before that car incident. I fell down the stairs leaving Charlie's. I'm sure it's just a sprain," she answered sheepishly laying her head against my shoulder. I balanced her with one arm as I grabbed the key down to unlock the door.

"Couch or your room?" I asked.

"My room, but I can walk." She insisted but she made no move to get out of my arms.

"Humor me, please. You already fell down the stairs once tonight and you look exhausted," I pleaded with her; I was already halfway up the stairs. I placed her on her bed and started to let her go, even though it pained me too.

"No," she equally looked pained and panicked. She gripped onto my shirt for dear life.

"I'm not going anywhere. I just want to check your ankle," I reassured her. She let go and settled back into her pillow. She seemed to be barley keeping her eyes open.

I lifted her left foot carefully and removed the sock and shoe. I gently felt her swollen ankle. It didn't appear to be broken. She hissed when I hit a tender spot.

"I'm just going to grab you some ice and painkillers. I will be right back," I promised and moved at vampire speed to get the required items.

I approached the door and paused when I heard some shuffling around. I was about to stop her from moving around when I heard the drawer of her dresser and realized that she was probably changing. I waited and I heard the bed creak a second later. I slowly opened the door. She looked up at me as I entered she was wearing a light long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was down around her head.

I noticed she was still avoiding making eye contact, that didn't please me at all. Why wouldn't she look at me in the eyes?

I walked over, grabbing a small pillow from the rocking chair. I placed it under her injured foot then placed the ice on it. I handed her a glass of water and the pills.

"Thank you." She replied before she swallowed her medication. I took a seat on the rocking chair; she frowned as she placed the cup on her nightstand.

"So…" she broke the silence then hesitated.

"So. Maybe you should get some sleep before we talk." I suggested her eyelids looked heavy with sleep deprivation. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"No, I want to talk now. If I fall asleep, you may leave and not come back," she said bitterly. I narrowed my eyes back, I was frustrated. Did she really think I would come back just to leave again?

"Bella, I'm not leaving. If you go to sleep I promise that I will be here when you wake up."

"Well, I'm sorry if I can't trust you on that, since you break most of your promises to me." Her voice cracked, as did my dead heart. "Starting with last Fall! How could you lie to me?" She demanded. She finally looked me in the eyes but it was the look of an angry kitten that I always found endearing.

"I needed to make you safe," I answered begging her, even trying to use the eyes she used to call dazzling.

Her eyes faltered and looked sad again, not what I was hoping for. "You were keeping me safe. I was safer with you. I was happier with you," she answered staring at her bedspread.

I got up and knelt by her bed. I reached for her hand and she grabbed it, holding it tight.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I will make this up to you if you let me. I will do anything to earn back your trust and prove my love to you. Please, look at me," I begged.

She raised her eyes to meet mine.

"I love you more than anything. I can't live in a world where you would cease to exist. I thought if I took you out of my world then you would be safe." I told her.

"Edward, you were the one that was keeping me safe. How did Tyler's van or the men in Port Angeles have anything to do with the dangers of your world? The nomads would still have come around this area. As so you eloquently put it, I'm a danger magnet, they would have come for me anyways. You have never put me in danger. You were my knight that continuously saved me. I'm safer with you." She sniffled and I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "How could it have been good choice? When I see how you ended up in that room. Only when I died, you go off and…"She broke down and clenched her eyes shut shaking her head.

"Shhh, Bella, its okay." I brushed the tears off her cheeks.

"I can't get the image out of my head." She bit her lip and opened her eyes and she reached her freehand out to my neck. I was overwhelmed with the guilt.

"I can understand how that felt. I saw what happened to you," I whispered.

She watched me carefully, her fingers never left my neck.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for underestimating your love for me. When I saw how you were the last few months, I realized that I made the worse mistake I have ever made in my existence. If I even had the slightest knowledge something like that could have resulted, I would never have left." I ran my hand through my hair nervously.

She watched me and I wished I could read her mind so I knew how to make this right.

"You can stop apologizing. I'm not mad, just hurt that you didn't think that I should have been involved in a decision that affected my life. I understand your intentions were good, but we should have worked something out together. In the future, if you are concerned you need to include me, not shut me out." She looked at me imploringly.

"I will. I can promise you that I have learned my lesson the hard way. So does this mean; you forgive me and you will take me back?" I asked gaining hope.

"I love you, Edward. I will always love you and I am forever yours." She gave me a small smile.

"Thank you, my love. I will always love you. You are my everything, and I will never take you for granted again. The only way I will leave you is if you order me away." I told her, feeling a smile form on my lips.

"Not going to happen." She smiled bigger and more genuine. Her eyes no longer looked sad.

"May I kiss you?" I asked hesitantly, she nodded eagerly. I leaned in to touch her warm lips with mine. Sparks ignited and I fought to stay in control as passion grew in our kiss. Her small hands dug into my hair, tugging my face closers to hers. Kissing her was better then I remembered. I could spend forever kissing her. Her heartbeat started to fly and I pulled back to let her breathe. I placed gentle kisses on her cheeks then on her neck.

I pulled back giving her one more peck on her lips. The smile on her face seemed to match my own. She let out a big yawn.

"I think its time for you to get some sleep, my love," I told her.

"Will you stay with me," she asked shyly. She patted the side of her bed

"I will." Pleased that she wanted me to stay by her side, I moved to her side at vampire speed. I helped her slip under the covers, tossing the bag of ice on the floor.

"I would like Carlisle to check out your ankle, tomorrow," I informed her and she rolled her eyes.

"Are the others back too?" she asked. I saw the hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes, we can visit them tomorrow." I promised her as I pulled her into my arms.

"Good-night, my love." I kissed her chastely.

"Good-night, I love you." She yawned. She was barley keeping her eyes open.

She nestled into my arms and laid her head against my chest. She wrapped one arm tightly around my chest. I heard her sigh in contentment.

I started to hum softly and she drifted off to sleep. Her breath evened out and she mumbled a couple times that she loved me. I kissed her forehead and thanked whoever it was that gave me a second chance with my angel.

**A/N: Of course Edward would get there in time. They are back together I am sure much to the pleasure of many of you. She wasn't going to give him to hard of a time since she saw what he was like in that ball. She knew he was sorry and that he punished himself worse than what she could do. I don't think it is in her character to make him suffer or beg for it. **

**For those wondering why she was avoiding eye contact. She was nervous about be dazzled into something before she could get her questions answered. At least two maybe three more chapters before I move on to the sequel. It was a Christmas story so I don't want to extend this particular chapter much past Christmas week(in the story.)**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**Preview:**

"**Change of plans." Edward sighed he got up and headed for the door. He opened it and a blur passed him before the door was completely open.**

"**Bella!" Alice squealed as she engulfed me into a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much." **

"**Alice," Edward hissed from across the room. **

"**Calm down. She is fine." Alice rolled her eyes.**

"**I missed you, too, Alice," I hugged her back.**


	10. Ch 9

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 9: Christmas Morning (BPOV)**

I opened my eyes, then closed them quickly. I had the weirdest dream last night. Usually I had been dreaming of getting lost in the woods searching for Edward, but last night I dreamed like I was in the Christmas Carol, only my happy ending was that Edward came back. I wished that dream was real. I wished I could go back to that part.

I squirmed a bit in my bed to get more comfortable. For some reason my pillow was cold. Cold and hard. Cold, hard and breathing in and out. I opened my eyes quickly and lifted my head to see that I had been nestled in Edward's arms.

He was looking at me smiling.

"It was real and not a dream," I gushed throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head into his neck.

Edward started to chuckle under me. "This is why I wanted to wait to talk until after you have slept. Do you remember everything?" Edward kissed my nose.

"I think so. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle went with me as we saw your past, present and future." I winced on the word future. "Then, as I tried to drive to find you, you ended up saving me before I could crash. Then we had a talk about why you lied," I told him.

He nodded and seemed a bit relieved.

"Merry Christmas, love." He kissed me chastely.

"Merry Christmas, Edward." I smiled. It was indeed one of my best Christmases already.

"How is the ankle feeling," he asked looking down at my foot as if he could see through the covers.

I turned it and winced. Edward frowned and pulled back the covers.

"Swelling has gone down slightly. But I would feel better still if Carlisle double checked it."

"I need a few human moments first." I blushed.

"Of course. Would you like me to make you some breakfast," he asked.

I nodded, slipping out of bed and careful not to put much wait on my foot.

"That would be very sweet of you." I reached into the bag I had hastily packed last night to retrieve my toiletry bag. I turned to find him right behind me. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back after a moment and he looked slightly hurt.  
>"Morning breath," I mumbled blushing.<p>

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Call me, when you are ready for the stairs," he told me as he walked me to the bathroom door.

I nodded and slipped into the bathroom to hurry through my routine. I didn't want to leave his side more than I had to. I hobbled back into my room and put my toiletry bag on my desk when I spotted the bow for Charlie's present.

"Edward?" I called softly and he appeared before I could blink.

"Are you ready to go down the stairs?" he asked holding out his arms.

"In a minute. You don't know where Charlie is, do you? I know he went into La Push last night, but I thought he would be back by now," I asked.

I hoped the cruiser would fair better on the road than the truck did.

"I'm not sure," he responded as his phone went off. He glanced at the phone then back at me. "Alice says he is at work and will be back around dinner time. And we have an hour to get to the house." He smirked.

I felt more relieved. I went into my closet and pulled out the fishing rod. I stuck the bow on it.

"Okay, I'm ready." I smiled. He picked me up gently to carry me down the stairs. Once we reached the main floor, he immediately headed for the kitchen.

"Hold on I need to put this under the tree." I tried to squirm out of his arms. He placed me down and I placed my present under the tree before going into the kitchen after him.

My eyes widen when I saw the breakfast Edward had made. There was a big stack of pancakes, a cheese omelet, bacon and sausage.

"Edward, this looks amazing, but there is no way I can eat all this." I looked at him.

He shrugged. I sat down at the table in front of the food.

"Eat as much as you can. You look like you haven't eaten well in awhile. I'm just concerned with how much weight you have lost. I don't want you getting sick."

I frowned. Who was he to point that out, when it was obvious that he has done something similar. I started to cut into my omelet, taking the first bite and turned back to him.

"Well, what about yourself? When is the last time that you hunted?" I looked at him.

He had his back to me as he was washing up the dishes. He stiffened slightly.

"Awhile," he finally mumbled.

"So, you need to leave again to hunt." I frowned not liking the idea of being separate again so soon after the past few months.

"It can wait awhile longer." Edward came over and picked me up. He sat, then placed me on his lap. His arms circled my waist.

I placed my fork down and fingered the dark circles under his eyes. "Edward, I don't want you to suffer just to be with me. You need to take care of yourself too," I whispered. His eyes looked sad. I wondered if that meant he didn't like the idea of being separated from me anytime soon, too.

"I know, but I can't leave you just yet." He buried his nose into my hair and breathed in deeply, answering my question. "Your scent no longer bothers me."

"What changed?" I turned slightly.

Edward smiled; he picked up my forgotten fork and speared some egg on it before he raised it to my lips for me to bite. I opened my mouth obediently.

"Being without you and seeing that I could have lost you forever. Your scent is almost welcoming now. It lets me now that you are here and alive." He kissed my cheek before spearing a sausage.

I kissed him back and tried not to get choked up on his words. It feels like all I have done in the past 24 hours was cry. I took the offered sausage.

"Why are you feeding me?" I giggled.

He gave me a shy smile. "Do you want me to stop," he asked.

I paused and shook my head. It actually felt pretty nice.

"When did you learn to cook?" I asked amazed how good everything came out.

"Watching you cook for Charlie and a cooking channel." he answered.

"Well, it taste delicious, thank you." I gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome." He smiled, looking pleased.

I ate silently for a few more moments, until I was full. Edward didn't argue when I was only able to finish half of what he made. I took care of the leftovers and quickly washed my plate.

I took some meat out of the freezer to make Charlie a nice dinner. It wouldn't be an elaborate Christmas dinner, but I know he loves his mother's stroganoff and doesn't get it very often.

I went out to the living room where Edward is staring at a photo on the mantle. He turned when I approach.

"Who is this woman in the picture? I never noticed it before," he asked. I glanced at it quickly.

"That would be my Grandma Swan. Charlie's mom," I answered slipping my arms around his waist.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Edward was frowning. I raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Are you telling me you can read the picture's mind now?" I teased. He smirked before leading me to the couch.

"No, she is the one who came to see me to tell me I was about to go on a Dickens' style journey. It explains why she didn't like me very much; she was probably mad how I treated you," he sighed heavily.

I ran my fingers through his hair and he thankfully relaxed. I didn't want him to get in one of his moods again.

"That's funny; your mother was very nice to me."

"You met my mom?" he smiled softly, I nodded. "She would have liked you very much. She would probably be upset with me too," he sighed again.

I crawled into his lap before responding.

"Edward, stop dwelling in the past. You're here and we are able to fix things now." I leaned my forehead against his head. "If we must talk about the past, let's focus on how cute you were as a little boy." I giggled.

He looked at me hesitantly.

"What did you see?" He seemed very curious.

"Well, the first Christmas I saw you, you were about four and you were chasing your cat through the house. When your mother asked you what you were doing you pulled a fish out of your jacket and told her that you were just trying to give the cat a Christmas present." I laughed.

Edward smiled sheepishly.

"I don't recall that Christmas," he chuckled.

As cute as that part of the scene was, I was glad he didn't remember his father had disappointed him or his mother that Christmas.

"Where is the lemonade cap from?" I asked, he looked surprise by my question. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out and handed it to me.

"This? It was from the first lunch we spent together. I kept it as a reminder that you said yes to me twice that day." He looked sheepish.

"That is so sweet," I cooed and giggled as he looked like he would be actually blushing, if he was human. I handed it back and he placed it back into his pocket.

"You were a very cute baby and an adorable little girl too," Edward grinned.

I cringed at what he might have seen.

"Do I want to know?" I asked biting my lip.

He took his finger and released my lip from my teeth.

"Nothing bad at all. In fact, something to be proud about that when you were five years old. Not many kids would be willing to give their new toys to those who were less fortunate." He looked at me proudly.

I blushed. "I feel kind of bad. I usually give to Toys to Tots every year that I can remember. I didn't get there this year." I sighed. I also usually tried to find a soup kitchen to volunteer at least once between Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"We can remedy that. They might not receive it today. But we can find an orphanage or other child home to donate to." Edward suggested.

"That would be nice." I smiled.

"Tell me one thing, though. What's Johnny's last name?" Edward's eyes looked darker then before. I looked at him confused.

"I don't know a Johnny." I looked at him.

"He was from Phoenix. Just before you moved here." Edward was frowning.

I thought back to a year ago. There is only one person that I could remember from around that time of year that might have Edward so pissed.

"Are you talking about the guy who was calling me Becky? I have no clue, it was a big school." I shrugged.

Edward looked disappointed.

"Why, what are you going to do? Hurt him because he couldn't get my name right over a year ago," I teased, ruffling his hair, but he didn't look amused.

"I don't like what he was thinking about you," Edward said in a huff.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't believe me do you? When are going to realize that many guys want to take you from me."

He played with a strand of my hair.

"I never said I didn't believe you. I don't care what other boys think. Just what you do. I only want you."

He pressed a kiss on my lips at my admittance. The kiss grew more passionate as I wrapped me arms around his neck. One of his hands pressed lightly against the middle of my back holding me closer. My heart started to beat embarrassingly loud. I tried to make the kiss last as long as possible because he would pull back soon.

"Breathe, Bella," He leaned his forehead against mine.

I took a deep breath, staring into his eyes.

"The others will be here in a moment." he exhaled, leaning back to create space between us.

"I thought we were going there." I slid off his lap, trying to make sure I looked presentable and not like I was just making out with him.

"Change of plans." Edward got up and headed for the door. He opened it and a blur passed him before the door was completely open.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she engulfed me into a hug. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"Alice," Edward hissed from across the room.

"Calm down. She is fine." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I missed you, too, Alice." I hugged her back.

The pixie skipped to the side as Esme approached me at a normal pace.

"Bella, sweetie, it is good to see you again. Merry Christmas." She hugged me gently.

"Merry Christmas." Tears came to my eyes as I hugged her back. She stepped back as Rosalie approached me, I was instantly on guard. I knew she didn't like me, that was evident when she gladly called Edward to tell him about my death. However, she did at least seem remorseful in that last scene, so she couldn't be a complete cold-hearted bitch. Right now, instead of her normal superior look she had around me, she looked sad and almost ashamed.

"Bella, I need to offer you an apology. I have never been very friendly to you. I never gave you much of a chance and that wasn't fair of me. I think that journey last night was as much for Edward as it was for me. From what I saw, you are probably the sweetest and most selfless person I have ever known. I realize that you and Edward are meant to be and that you are the missing piece of this family. I'm also sorry for what my future self maliciously did. It was uncalled for." She wrung her hands in front of her.

"Rose, I can forgive you for all the things you have done. But I can't forgive you for calling Edward like that." I paused when she winced. "I can't forgive it, because technically you haven't done it. So it wouldn't be very fair of me to mad at you for it." I gave her a small smiled. She gave a relieved smile back to me.

"Thank you, I hope that we can start over," Rose asked.  
>"I would like that," I nodded. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist.<p>

"Let's check that ankle out before we head out," Carlisle suggested walking up to me.

I sat on the couch and he knelt in front of me. He removed my shoe, then took a bandage out of his medical bag. He looked it over, moving it gently.

"The swelling has gone down quite a bit since last night," Edward told him.

"Definitely a good sprain, try and stay off it as much as possible." Carlisle clucked his tongue before starting to wrap it. "Can I ask why you didn't wait for us to come get you?" He gave me a stern fatherly look.

"I wasn't sure you would," I answered quietly looking down at what he was doing.

"I told you we would." Carlisle responded, attaching the little metal clips to keep it in place.

"No, you promise to go get Edward out the room in Rio. No one said anything about coming for me," I retorted trying not to sound bitter.

Carlisle paused as he appeared to be thinking it over. Over his head, I saw Jasper and Emmett exchange a look.

"Opps," Emmett mumbled.

"Sorry, Bella. I guess we thought it was implied. We certainly didn't want to make you think we were going to abandon you, again." Carlisle helped me with my shoe.

"You got her?" Edward sounded very pleased. He got up and thanked his brothers with slaps on the back and man style hugs.  
>"Got who?" I was confused by their display. The others looked happy too.<p>

"They managed to get Victoria." Edward looked so relieved.

"How? When?" I asked from my seat.

"Surprised her in Seattle after we got back with the pixie's help." Emmett beamed proudly.

"She was that close. Does this mean she was really after me?" My eyes widen in shock. The room grew quiet, and Edward came back to my side and pulled me into his lap.

"Breathe, love. She is gone. She can't hurt you now. But, yes, she did want revenge and she planned on using you to do it. That's why I was trying to find her." He held me tight to him. It came so close. I shivered slightly.

"Is that how I died then in that probable future," I asked. I knew I had died, but not how.

"Naw, you jumped of a cliff before she could get you," Emmett told me.

Edward let go of me with one hand to pinch the bridge of the nose. There was a loud smack as Rose hit the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow, what? She should know the truth." Emmett rubbed his head.

"Yes, but you could have been more tactful," Rose scolded him.

I wanted to ask why I was jumping off a cliff, but Alice broke in.

"We need to get going so we are not late," she chirped.

"Late to what?" I asked as Edward helped me to my feet.

"We are going to volunteer at the Port Angeles' soup kitchen," Alice said joyfully linking arms with me to lead me out.

She paused long enough so I could get my jacket.

"Do you guys do this every Christmas?" I asked.

The other looked a bit nervous.

"Actually, it will be a first. Seeing you volunteer was inspirational," Esme said from behind me and I blushed.

"It was my grandmother on Renée's side that led me to start doing that." I passed the recognition on the right person.

"She seemed like a good lady." Esme smiled.

I realized that they must have seen that part. Alice led me to the Volvo. Edward opened the door for me. Jasper did the same for Alice. The other four got into Carlisle's Mercedes.

The back of the Volvo was full of packages.

"What are those for?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

"For the kids at the soup kitchen. Emmett is going to dress as Santa and hand them out," Alice explained.

"Where did you get them at such short notice?" I looked at her and her smile fell into a grimace. Jasper and Edward started laughing.

"The only store that was open at four in the morning at Christmas Day. Walmart," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry, where," I was completely baffled.

Alice in Walmart. The image was too funny.

"You heard me." She hissed.

I started laughing hard and Alice huffed.

"Now, Darlin', calm yourself. It was for a good cause. Just think how happy Emmett alone will be to dress as his idol." Jasper tried to calm her, but he couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Emmett really believes in Santa. And he did what?" Edward looked in the review mirror at Jasper.

"He wrote a letter to Santa, telling him that what he wanted for Christmas was for you to get Bella back," Jasper answered, the smirk still on his face. I watched Edward open and close his mouth a few times trying to form a reply. He looked surprised and amused.

"Why can't Santa exist? Vampires exists. Why not something good like Santa? Something had to spark us going through that journey last night. It was most likely his letter," I defended Emmett. I still thought it was very sweet of him.

Edward smiled gently as he pulled my hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Well, then if that is what happened, then I owe Emmett a thank you. So thank you Emmett." Edward said genuinely. I forgot how good vampire hearing is. I didn't think to realize that they could hear us in the car behind us.

"Quickly before we run out of time. Bella is shopping with us tomorrow and Emmett is going to go collect the gifts from Ithaca." Alice started to list.

"I'm not going shopping, Alice," I interrupted.

"Please, Bella. Don't make this difficult. It's only six hours." Alice started to give me her puppy dog look.

"I can't on a sprained ankle," I tried to use my injury as an excuse.

"Five hours," Alice pleaded.

"Two," I suggested.

"Four and half." Alice countered.

"Three, if it includes no dressing rooms. You're a psychic. You know how it will look on me." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Four, if you try on two dresses. I can't decide between two, I want Rose and Esme's opinions. I will even treat you to lunch." Alice countered again.

"Fine," I agreed as she started to squeal.

The guys beside us were shaking in laughter.

"What is so funny," I mockingly glared at them. Both just shook their heads.

"You two don't have jobs, yet. I can make you carry all the bags." Alice threatened.

"No, Edward has to hunt," I said firmly.

He opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off. "You are going. I will be with your sisters and your mother. Nothing will happen to me. You need to take care of yourself. It's only for a couple of hours." I glanced at him.

He sighed and nodded, but didn't look happy.

"It's settled. Jasper will go with you and help you get a tree." Alice announced.

"Um, Alice, most people get the tree before Christmas, not after," I told her.

"I know that silly. But we will celebrate our Christmas in two days. That gives us time to shop for the presents that we couldn't do before. Some of us has been lacking in the shopping department."

Edward rolled his eyes and I blushed. I couldn't really afford presents of their caliber.

"Don't worry, Bella. We give gifts as couple, so you and Edward will give them together," Alice informed me.

Part of me wanted to argue. But giving gifts as a couple sounded kind of nice too.  
>"Wait, why the dress?" I remembered one of her counter demands.<p>

"For the hospital charity ball in Seattle on New Year's Eve. It's formal and you wouldn't want Edward to go alone, would you?" Alice asked innocently. The evil pixie knew how to work me.

"I'm not sure if Charlie is going to let me go." I thought about telling Charlie I was going to Seattle with Edward's family for the weekend.

Crap! I still needed to tell him Edward and I are back together. I wonder how that will go.

"She has a point. I'm not his favorite person. Far from it," Edward sighed giving my hand a light squeeze.

"It's still hazy, but you are going to have to face him sooner or later. The longer you wait, the worse he will we react," Alice replied.

"So you can see him letting me go willingly." I turned to see her expression. She shrugged.

"No, I can't see clearly. It is still hazy." Alice admitted. I felt the car come to a stop. "We are here. Let's get moving people." Alice jumps out of the car. I waited for Edward to open my door.

"Promise me something," he asked offering me his hand.

"Not until you tell me what I am promising." I smirked.

I could hear his family chuckling behind me.

"Promise me you will not leave my side or one of the others while we are here." I rolled my eyes at the request. I have been going to these places as long as I could remember.

"I promise, if it will make you happy," I agreed.

He smiled brightly as we linked our fingers together to go help the others get organized with the packages.

**Bella & Edward**

Three hour later, we were headed back to Charlie's. The afternoon was successful. Most of us helped out in the food line or the kitchen. Alice willingly dressed up as an elf and helped Santa. I had to admit she was perfect for the part with her size and her perkiness. Carlisle volunteered his services medically. Edward ended up assisting him, so as promised; I stayed close to Esme's side in the kitchen.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in the car until Alice woke me up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," I yawned and stretched.

"That's okay, love. You needed to catch up on some sleep." Edward gave me a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't want to upset you or worry you. Charlie beat us home. He's not going to be thrilled to see Edward. The story is going to be that when you went to the soup kitchen your truck broke down so we were giving you a ride home. You and Edward talked things out. We are also moving back." Alice rushed out just as Edward was about to pull to a stop.

"Wait, wouldn't the truck being at the house wreck those plans?" I asked.

"I brought to our house earlier," Jasper answered.

I took a deep breath as Edward cut the engine. Charlie immediately opened the front door. He was frowning as he looked at the car.

"Let Edward or us do most of the talking since there will be lying involved," Alice whispered before opening her door and I followed suite.

"Hi, Charlie. Merry Christmas," Alice cheerfully called.

"Alice, a surprise to see you. Merry Christmas." Charlie was eyeing us critically. "Someone want to explain what is going on?"

"We ran into Bella at the soup kitchen in Port Angeles. Her truck broke down so we gave her a lift home," Alice explained. "Such a good thing too. I was worried that things would be awkward, but it's like a Christmas wish granted that Bella and Edward worked thing out and are back with one another."

Charlie frowned at that.

"You think I am going to let you back with my daughter after everything?" Charlie practically growled staring at Edward.

"Dad…" I started but was cut off by Jasper.

"Sir, if there is anyone to blame, it is probably best to blame me."

I tried to hide my surprise. I wasn't expecting Jasper to speak up

"And you are?" Charlie turned to look at him.

"Jasper Hale, sir," Jasper answered politely, almost as if he was reporting to a commanding officer.

"And how is it your fault?" Charlie demanded.

"You see, when we found out we were going to move, I gave Edward some bad advice that long distance relationships don't work, and I had suggested that if her really cared about Bella, he would let her go. Because odds were, it would have hurt them in the end trying to make it. My intentions were good, however, wrong. I have never seen Edward as miserable as he was after we left. He had just about shut down. That's part of the reason why we are back. Alice heard that Bella was as lost without him. We wanted to see them both happy before we lost them both." Jasper spoke calmly.

I looked at Charlie's stoic expression and wondered if Jasper was influencing it.

"So why not call instead of coming back. What if she didn't want to see you?" Charlie turned to Edward.

"I was afraid my mistake was too big at first. By the time others convinced me at least to try and to talk to her, I realized that it was a conversation that should be face to face and not over the phone. The fact that Bella has been able to forgive me and will give me another chance, is more than I imagined would happen. I will not take for granted the second chance I have," Edward said.

"Mmm Hmm." Charlie mumbled. He now turned to me. "Bells, in the house. I have to have a word with you. As for you three, I'm sure your parents will be expecting you home."

"Of course, good-night, Bella. We will pick you up at nine tomorrow morning as planned," Alice chirped.

"Plans?" Charlie asked looking at the four of us.

"Bella is going shopping with myself, Esme, and Rose. A girls' day out," Alice said with a big smile on her face.

"Sounds like a nice idea. You three have a good evening now." He nodded and ushered me in.

"I guess I will see you later." I turned to Edward hopefully.

Edward got that I was asking if he would be back tonight. He nodded slightly with his eyes.

"Have a good-night." Edward smiled.

I was a little annoyed that Charlie was still hovering, since I knew that Edward wouldn't give me a kiss good-bye with him watching.

I entered the house and he closed the door.

"Bells, I think you need to rethink this," Charlie said gruffly.

"Rethink what?" I asked shrugging off my jacket and hanging it on the hook.

"Getting into a relationship with Edward, again," he sighed.

I looked at him while getting ready to defend myself. Charlie looked worried and very tired.

"Dad, I love him more then anything. It nearly killed me when he left the first time. I can't send him away. It would kill me to do so." I watched Charlie flinch.

"I just don't think that your relationship was healthy. You were so dependent on him when he left, you fell apart. You were barely getting by these past few months. Getting back into the same thing may lead to more hurt," Charlie pleaded.

"It also hurt him. He was in the same amount of pain," I argued.

"Well, I still don't think it was healthy for either of you," Charlie reasoned.

"No, Dad, that's exactly what happens when soul mates are separated." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I tried to remind myself that getting defensive will not help the situation.

"You sound like your mother." He shook his head and rubbed his chin. "Alright, say you see Edward. But do you have to go steady with him. Try dating others in town." He suggested.

Steady? Did anyone use that term anymore?

"Seriously. For one, most of the young boys in the area are immature and idiots. I prefer someone who I can have intelligent conversation with. Not too mention it wouldn't be fair to date anyone when I feel this way about Edward."

"What about Billy's boy Jacob?" He raised a brow.

"Isn't he a kid still? Really? Are you trying to get me in trouble with the law," I tried to make a joke out of it.

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Sixteen isn't that young." Charlie huffed.

"I'm not going to lead some poor boy on just to satisfy you," I answered firmly.

"I just want to make sure you have a life outside of Edward," Charlie pleaded.

"I have a life. I have you, I have work, I have school, I have Alice." I started to list.

"I am talking about other people besides Alice and Edward."

"I tried when I first came here. Nearly all the kids here have known each other since kindergarten. They are cliquey. The only reason some were nice to me last year was because I was the new girl and apparently in this town it is a rare commodity, so it was like cool or something to befriend the new girl. None of it was genuine. The only genuine people were the Cullens and Angela. I am sure I can talk to Angela about double dating if that makes you happier." I spouted out. He starting to look resigned. So I felt like I was winning.

"I'm not going to be able to convince you otherwise, am I?"

"No, not when it comes to Edward. I know who I want and who I love. He makes me happy. Don't you want that for me?" I pouted slightly taking a cue from Alice.

Hopefully, I didn't look ridiculous.

"Yes. I want you to be happy. I haven't seen you this alive or happy in a long time. You had me very worried about you." Charlie was frowning and looking sad.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I never meant for you to worry. I promise you I know this is for the best." I hugged him.

"Alright, you win. But if he hurts you, I get to introduce him to my shotgun," Charlie grumbled.

"Dad," I chastised and he actually started to chuckle.

"I need to start dinner. Unless, you want to open gifts, first?" I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"What are we having for dinner?" Charlie smiled.

"I was going to make Grandma Swan's stroganoff," I told him stopping half to the kitchen.

"Sounds delicious. How about opening gifts after dinner and then a movie with the old man?" He suggested heading to the couch, no doubly to turn on sports.

"What old man? Did you invite someone over," I teased going into the kitchen.

I heard Charlie chuckle.

"Glad to have you back, Bells." He laughed. I smiled as I started dinner. I am glad to feel back to normal. I'm even happier to know that I will fall asleep in my vampire's arms tonight.

**A/N: Quite a bit in this chapter. This are starting to get on the right track. **

**One chapter left for this story and then we move on to a sequel.**

**Thank You For all Reviews.**

**Preview:**

_**I picked it up and opened the unsealed flap I pulled out the papers and unfolded it. I had to read the papers twice. A sizable donation had been made to a foundation for Alzheimer in memory of my Grandmother Swan. **_

"_**Edward, this is so sweet of you." I reached up kissed his cheek and his lips chastely. **_

"_**I am glad you like it, love," He was all smiles.**_


	11. Ch 10

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I don't own A Christmas Carol either. Charles Dickens does.**

**CH 10: New Years Eve (BPOV)**

The week flew by quickly. I thought bargaining with Alice would work to my favor. Apparently not. She had jammed as much as possible in that short time span. My legs were sore and my ankle swollen again the next day. Edward wasn't too happy with that.

However, with her help, I was able to shop for everyone using Edward's card since he insisted. I insisted I needed to get his present with my own money. It didn't feel right using his money to buy him a present.

In addition to the card, Edward gave me a cell phone that he told me was on the family plan. He wanted me to have it in case I had any car troubles or other problems and I needed to reach him, Charlie, or any of the other family members. He also pointed out that we can remain in contact even when he was hunting. I'm sure that this was for his own comfort, as well as mine. I took it happily.

Alice helped me find a pair of golden swan cufflinks and matching tie tack. On the Swans, inscribed in elegant script, were my initials. Alice promised me that he would love them and would wear them at the charity ball tonight, New Years Eve.

Opening presents with the Cullens wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was nervous after my birthday to open presents there. It went well overall.

I tried to stay good as I got presents from the others. Alice and Jasper gave me a laptop with WiFi, to replace my dinosaur computer. Rose and Emmett gave me a heated blanket for my bed, since 'Edward is unable to heat my bed' Emmett explained. Esme and Carlisle's gift was very sweet. They gave me a pin pendant with the Cullen's crest; telling me that I was officially a member of the family. That thought had made me tear up.

Edward and I ended up exchanging gifts privately.

_(Flashback)_

_I had just finished getting ready, and reached the bottom of the stairs, when there was a knock on the door. I pulled it open, knowing who would be on the other side._

"_Good Morning, love." Edward smiled brightly as he leaned down and kissed my cheek._

"_Good Morning." I smiled as I turned to reach for my coat._

"_Hold on a minute," Edward asked as he closed the door. _

_I paused and looked back at him confused. _

"_Would you mind if we exchange gifts together privately, first?" Edward asked shyly._

"_We can do that." I nodded as I took his gift from the pile I had near the door._

_I walked into the living room with him following behind me. We sat on the couch and he pulled out a small present and envelope. He handed them to me and I handed him his._

"_Ladies, first." He gestured. _

"_Does it matter which?" I looked at the items now in my lap. Edward reached and tapped the envelope with a finger._

_I picked it up and opened the unsealed flap. I pulled out the papers and unfolded it. I had to read the papers twice. A sizable donation had been made to a foundation for Alzheimer in memory of my Grandmother Swan. _

"_Edward, this is so sweet of you." I reached up kissed his cheek and his lips chastely. _

"_I'm glad you like it, love." He was all smiles._

_I reached for the second box. It looked like it was a jeweler's box. I took the bow off and stuck it on top of Edward's head. I giggled as he playfully scowled. I turned back to the present just before he spoke._

"_Now, before you protest. I didn't spend any money on that, so please don't get upset." Edward looked a bit worried. _

_I nodded. My hands trembled as I reached for the paper. I tired to calm myself so I didn't get another paper cut ripping open the paper. I cautiously took my time and gratefully Edward stayed patient. Once it was off, I opened the box and looked down at a beautiful crystal heart on a silver chain._

"_Edward, this is beautiful." I touched it gingerly. "But how could you not spend money on something as beautiful as this?" I asked._

"_It was my mother's. My father gave it to her on their wedding day. I wanted you to have it." He gently played with my hair. I smiled up at him._

"_Will you help me put it on," I asked. _

_He plucked it out of my hands and helped clasp it around my neck. I watched it sparkle as it laid against my chest, near my own heart._

"_Thank you. But does this mean, I can have my birthday presents back too." Edward gave me a sheepish grin. _

"_Technically, I never took them." He looked away from me._

"_Then where did they go? They disappeared at the same time as you did." I eyed him as he was acting nervous._

"_They are under your floor boards in your room. Even though I said no reminders, I couldn't help but to leave something behind in hopes you would always have something to remember me by." He seemed fearful of my response. _

_I blinked a few times then started laughing. Once I started I couldn't stop. Edward went from looking scared to looking worried._

"_Bella, are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched a bit. _

_I couldn't stop laughing at his obvious contradiction. That should been a sign to him that day he really didn't want to leave. I finally was able to take a few calming breaths and my laughter slowed to giggles._

"_Edward, that was such a contradiction, if I ever heard one. What am I going to do with you?" I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck and kissed it._

"_Glad I amuse you," Edward said dryly. But when I pulled back he was smiling. _

"_Your turn, open." I hopped a bit in my seat. _

_Edward picked up his present and tore the paper easily with a finger. He slid the box out and opened it. He face remained blank as he looked at it. I felt the smile drop from my face. _

"_You don't like it, do you?" I bit my lip and I looked at my lap. _

_I felt Edward's cool finger graze lightly under my chin and lifted it. I looked up into Edward's eyes, they were burning bright with emotion. _

"_I happen to love them. I would be proud to wear them, Miss Swan, especially with their significances. Thank you." He kissed me passionately. _

_His phone started to ring. He pulled back with a reluctant sigh. He looked at the text and rolled his eyes._

"_We better go before they send Emmett after us." He stood offering me his hand. _

**Bella & Edward**

It was now New Years Eve. I was in Alice's room getting ready for tonight. Esme had called Charlie for permission for me to go to the charity event. She had promised him that us girls would be sharing a room tonight. Charlie reluctantly agreed.

"There. What do you think?" Alice stepped back.

I looked up into a mirror to see a beautiful brunette staring back at me. She was dressed in a black cocktail style dress with halter top and it flared slightly at the waist. The black dress had a sparkle to it in the light. Alice kept my makeup natural, yet it brought out my eyes. She styled my hair so it had half of it up with loose big curls that the fell down my back. I fought Alice for the right to wear ballet flats instead of heels and won.

"Is that even me?" I questioned.

"Who else?" Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Edward is going to be speechless." She grinned.

"Thank you, Alice." I stood up from the chair. I turned to face her. She was in a short violet gown that was slim and hugged her curves.

"You are welcome. We have to do this again soon." I fight my frown. She linked arms with me to lead me to the stairs. She held on to me as we descended the stairs. I slipped once but she held on to me so I didn't fall.

"I guess you are right about the heels. However, it would have been a good excuse for Edward not to let you go all night." She winked.

Once we got to the bottom of the steps she let go of me and went to stand with Jasper. Edward walked over and took my hand. He looked amazing in his tux. The golden swan glittered in the light of the room.

"You look breathtaking, love." Edward's eyes were bright golden as he looked down at me.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I smiled back. I watched as he slipped a wrist corsage of deep red roses onto my wrist before bringing my hand to his lips for a kiss.

"Shall we, my dear?" Edward linked our fingers together.

I nodded and he led me out to his waiting vehicle.

"We are taking the Vanquish?" I asked in surprise.

"Why not? It is a special occasion. It is the first time I've had a date for New Year's." Edward winked at me as he opened the door so I could sit. I looked around and didn't see anyone else so I assume that they left without us.

Edward moved to his side at vampire speed and the car purred to life. Edward started the drive looking happy and carefree, a look that is not common for him. It put me in a good mood to see it.

"Are you sure you will not let me buy you a new car, Bella. Something nice, reliable and can go over 45mph," Edward asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. You know that you buying me a car would never go over well with Charlie. Besides, I happen to love my truck." I sighed hoping to avoid a fight.

"Bella, but it is so old," Edward groaned.

"I happened to love old things," I teased caressing his arm lightly. "Besides it is still younger than you." I smirked and Edward growled lightly, but I saw the amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Not funny, Bella." He smirked.

"You aren't sensitive about your age are you? Look at it this way, at least the wheel is older than you." I couldn't help but to still tease him.

He chuckled then reached over and started to tickle my side. I let out a squeal.

"If you mess anything up, you're dealing with Alice," I threatened.

Scooting as far as I could from him in the car. He let out a laugh but stopped his pursuit.  
>"Then behave yourself," he answered as he placed both hands on the wheel.<p>

I rifled through a few of his CDs before slipping Debussy into his stereo. He smiled as the music filled the car.

About an hour-n-half later Edward was pulling up to the valet parking at the Grand Hyatt Seattle hotel where the charity ball was. He came to my side to open my car door, as the valets where a bit slacked jawed looking at the car. Edward had a smirk on his face as he handed off the keys and a wad of money asking them to keep a close eye on his car.

He then led me inside towards the Leonesa Ballroom.

He took my coat from me and quickly hung it up in the coat room before leading me into the room and towards his family's table. The others were there already and the men rose when we approached the table.

"Bella, I'm so glad you were able to join us." Esme leaned over from her seat to give me a hug.

"I'm glad to have made it." I smiled back. I was enjoying the feeling of being part of the family more. I wasn't looking forward to the dancing, but at least it wasn't as bad as the prom, but even then dancing with Edward wasn't that bad.

Our first course was served almost as soon as we sat down. I couldn't catch what they were doing, but their salads disappeared from their plates. I highly doubted they ate any of it. The same thing happened to the main course.

After our meal, I excused myself for a 'human moment', Alice and Rose joined me under the pretense of girls going to the bathroom together.

"This is fun." Alice seemed excited, nearly bouncing as she walked. "We should double or triple date some time soon."

"Charlie would like that," I answered thinking about it.

"One problem. Em and I are suppose to be at Dartmouth." Rose followed at a more leisurely pace behind us.

"We can work it out. We can always triple here in Seattle, or far enough away that we will not run into anyone from Forks. We can also include Angela and Ben in things closer to home, that would make Charlie even happier." Alice wouldn't let Rose derail her.

I stepped into a stall as Rose and Alice stepped into a side room to check their hair and makeup, even though I knew they were flawless.

Just before I came out, I heard the door open and two sets of feet come in.

"Oooh my God, did you see the smoking hottie out there." A high-pitched voice squeaked.

"There was a few, which one?" another voice answered.

"The one with the gorgeous cooper hair. Oh, I could just die." The voice squealed.

Please do. I had a feeling it was Edward, she was talking about.

"Dr. Cullen's son? I'm pretty sure he is with the girl that was sitting next to him. He was kissing her cheek and staring at her through out dinner." Her friend responded.

I smiled triumphantly.

"Her? Puh-lease! She's nothing. All it will take is one look at me, and he would leave that mouse." I fumed.

Months ago, I would have thought she might be right. But now I know that Edward was mine and this girl needed to back off. I had enough and exited the stall in hopes to quell her talk of absurdity.

However, it seemed to have the opposite affect. She smirked in the mirror when she saw me. It seemed as if she wanted me to hear her. She was obviously a fake blonde. Her breasts looked like they had to be fake. It was kind of funny that one was bigger than the other, apparently the surgery was not successful. Her eyes were a dull gray. She was wearing a fuchsia dress, or should I say handkerchief, since it seemed to cover important areas only and those just barely.

"Oppsy, I think we have been overheard," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes and headed to wash my hands quickly. I briefly wondered if Alice and Rose were still in here.

When I turned to check the side room she stepped in my path.

"What is it about you that he can possibly see?" She eyed me critically. She was either looking for attention or just wanted to start a fight.

I wasn't going to stoop to her level. "Excuse me," I said with as much politeness as I could muster. I tried to step around her.

She grabbed my arm trying to stop me. "Answer my question," she snapped.

"Let go of her," Rose snarled coming into the room.

"Are you going to make me," the fake blonde smirked turning to face Rose. Her eyes widened.

Rose was now standing beside me looking terrifying. "If I have to," she glowered and the girl let go of my arm.

"You want to know what my brother sees?" Rose stepped in between us and Alice came up beside me. "Just about everything you're not. She is intelligent. She is a natural beauty. She never needed a false, botched improvement. She's one of the most caring and selfless people I know. And that is just to start." Rose smirked, pausing to cock her head to the side. "That, and add in he's head over heels in love with her. But you wouldn't know about things like that, would you?"

"What's wrong, she's not up to a competition? She has to have you fight her battles for her." The blonde crossed her arms across her chest.

"If I had some, then I would deal with it. But right now, I'm not worried." I heard myself speak before I realized it.

But in all honesty, looking at this girl, I wasn't worried in the slightest. She's the type of girl I saw Edward always cringing about. Alice let out a giggle beside me as the girl narrowed her eyes at me.

"Excuse you, our men will be looking for us." Rose ordered and the girl flinched back out of the way. Alice was quick to position herself behind me, giving me a gentle push to follow Rose.

As we approached the door, I heard her mumble to her friend.

"Let's see what daddy has to say about this." She pushed her way by us. Her friend followed her. Alice moved me out of the way at the right time.

"What was that about?" I asked out loud.

"She's daddy's little princess. She's going to try to get to Edward through her father. She wants her father to subtly hint to Carlisle it would be in his best interest if Edward was interest in her. But Carlisle won't take to be threatened easily and will hint at a lawsuit if he tries anything. Carlisle would win to." Alice smirked as we headed out the door.

I wondered just how much power this girl's father had.

Not too far from the door the guys were waiting for us. They must have heard the altercation between us and the blonde and headed in our direction. She turned to see if we were watching before she strode right up to Edward.

"Hi, I am Tara." she batted her eyes shamelessly at Edward.

I frowned and resisted ripping her away from by the roots of her over-processed hair. It would probably fall out in my hands.

"Ah Tara, I don't mean to be impolite, but your dress is crooked. You might want to fix that before you go back into the ballroom," Emmett told her as he snickered.

She looked mortified as she looked down at herself.

"Em, dear, it's not the dress. It's a botched boob job. They are uneven." Rose went right up to him and slipped her arm around her waist.

Tara started to turn red and smoke was practically coming out of her ears. She turned to Edward again.

"Save me a dance, handsome," she purred.

"Sorry, my dances are filled by the most beautiful girl in the room." He stepped around her and came to my side. "Ready to dance the night away, beautiful?"

I nodded, blushing. I wasn't looking forward to making a fool of myself on the dance floor, but I won't let Tara know that.

I took Edward's offered arm as he led me out to the dance floor.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked as he wrapped one arm around my waist and took my hand in his other.

"I'm fine. She's just annoying. I hope she doesn't cause too many problems for Carlisle." I let him lead us smoothly.

"Between Alice and myself, we will be able to see anything coming. Her father has tremendous respect for Carlisle. He might try, but he will back off easily. Not that he can do much. He is a lawyer and his power is mainly here in Seattle. To do anything in Forks, he would have to have the local law enforcement on his side," Edward answered, not seeming a bit worried. I can see why, Charlie wouldn't be persuaded against the Cullens for a superficial reason like that one.

"Looks like princess will have to stay disappointed," I sighed and then snickered.

Edward smiled down at me. "I'm liking the more self-confidence." Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly.

After our little journey I was more confident about his love for me. We were in a good place right now and I hoped that it would last. I wished we could freeze time like this. This made me wonder if Edward was ever going to change me. I'm not sure if the journey changed that for him. If he doesn't change me, we will end up right back where we were in September. I was going to die at some point.

Then Edward will still probably try to follow suite, or would be in that curled ball, like in that room. This future was sad and it would affect more than just us. I was going to make it my New Years Resolution to convince him to change me. My approach before didn't work. Edward says I am stubborn but he is the same. I would have to find a way to convince him that he has a soul. A beautiful one. Once I was able to do that, maybe he will be ready to change me.

I danced on through the night, taking turns with other Cullen men. They were all patient with me. Somehow I got roped into doing the Chicken dance with Emmett. I spent more time laughing then dancing during that song.

As it approached midnight, I was dancing with Edward, again. This was going to be my first New Year's Eve with a boyfriend. I was hoping Edward wouldn't be too gentlemanly, and would still give me a kiss at midnight.

I would soon find out as the countdown started.

"Here's to a brand new year, with the hope of new beginnings," Edward spoke softly. His golden eyes were sparkling with love.

The countdown reached one and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me slightly off the ground. When the kiss ended he lightly placed me on my feet. He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into each others eyes.

"Happy New Years," I whispered.

"Happy New Years, love. Will you marry me?" he asked.

**A/N: I know many of you are going to say, 'You're ending there?', I wasn't going to originally, then I thought of how the movie New Moon ended and I found it to be fitting way to lead off to the sequel. **

**Both are learning of the gift front. She is learning to accept them. Edward's learning it doesn't have to big flashy that she prefers more of the sentimental gifts. **

**Is Tara going to be a problem in the sequel? She will make an appearance probably, but she more of annoyance if anything. Bella is growing a backbone in that department. She knows better what Edward's mate means and that she is it.**

**Synopsis for Sequel it is going to be called Resolutions. Edward's New Years Resolution is to convince Bella to marry him. Bella's resolutions are to get Edward to change her and convince him he has a soul. Will both succeed? Will Edward learn he can't make decisions for both of them? Will Bella keep the self-confidence that she starting to built about her relationship with Edward?**

**Each chapter is going to be a month in a year. Ex.: Ch. 1 January, Ch. 2 February. **

**It will not start until after the new year. Sometime that first week. **

**Thank You For all the wonderful reviews and for those who read the story. I appreciate it all very much.**


End file.
